The Boy Next Door
by FangBangers
Summary: Quand un mystérieux - et très beau - garçon emménage dans la maison à côté de la sienne, Bella se rend compte qu'elle a trouvé un nouvel hobbie : profiter de la vue que lui offre sa fenêtre. - BellaxEdward - All Human
1. L'arrivée

_Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je respecte le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR –**

**1. L'arrivée**

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Le jeune premier finissait avec la jeune première – après de longs mois de discorde ou d'aveuglement – et les méchants de l'histoire étaient sévèrement punis. Tous les livres que je lisais finissaient de cette façon et, même si je ne me considérais pas comme une personne _romantique_, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des livres d'amour. Il n'y a pas que des fins heureuses, dans les histoires d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Prenez mes parents, par exemple. Le principal objectif de leur relation consiste à habiter ensemble sans créer des étincelles ; et ce n'était pas partie gagnée depuis le départ. Ils rompent toutes les trois semaines.

Avec un soupir, je fermai le livre à couverture bleutée – à l'origine de ma petite réflexion au sujet de l'amour – et me levai. Il était quinze heures vingt-quatre. Je branchai mon iPod sur mon ordinateur, lançant la première playlist, sans laisser le volume trop fort pour autant - au cas où mes parents se disputeraient à l'étage plus bas.

Je préparais mes affaires de cours pour le lendemain, au son d'un vieux groupe de rock, quand un étrange ronronnement de poids lourd s'amplifia dans la rue. Ma mère avait toujours dit que j'étais trop curieuse – à laquelle mon père répondait toujours que c'était dû à mon âge. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait que j'aille voir ce qui se passait. Au moins, pour savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

Je m'approchai rapidement de la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux de fine dentelle. Un camion de déménagement d'un blanc un peu sale avait stationné devant la maison d'en face. Finalement, ça n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Les maisons dans ce quartier se vendaient comme des petits pains. Même si les Breedfelt étaient partis depuis moins d'un mois, le fait que leur maison n'ait pas été occupée avant était assez étrange, à vrai dire. « Cette demeure est beaucoup trop spacieuse, trop vide, pour nous. » m'avait tristement confié Mrs. Breedfelt pendant sa petite fête d'adieux. Elle n'était plus la même depuis la mort de son fils, mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait raison. Leur maison faisait trois fois la taille de la mienne, ressemblant plus à une villa qu'à un tout autre genre d'habitation. Et leur jardin, géant, était d'une beauté surprenante.

Quand le moteur du camion cessa de tourner, une autre voiture se gara à l'arrière. C'était une voiture normale – si on peut qualifier de _normale_ une Mercedes S55 AMG – qui devait sûrement appartenir au propriétaire de la villa. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, un homme blond d'un certain âge en descendit, accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel. Ils devaient sûrement être les parents. Mais où étaient les enfants ?

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de la quarantaine, c'est pourquoi dans ma tête le tableau était déjà dressé : la femme ouvrirait la porte arrière et en laisserait sortir une petite fille de dix ans, pas plus. Et peut-être même un chien. Un chien nommé Tommy, pour faire dans l'original. Puis ils se dirigeraient vers la maison, installeraient leurs affaires et se débrouilleraient pour se faire aimer des habitants du quartier. C'était l'idée d'eux que j'avais dans ma tête ; seulement, quand je m'apprêtais à refermer les rideaux, une autre voiture s'arrêta derrière la Mercedes.

C'était une Volvo argentée dont j'avais oublié le nom du modèle. Eh oui, regarder _Cars and Bikes _tous les dimanches en compagnie de mon père ne m'avait pas rendue incollable sur les automobiles en vogue du moment. Puis, tout se passa très vite – plus vite que je ne le pensais. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de voir deux voitures se succéder de la sorte qui m'avait intriguée, finalement, le père de famille avait bien le droit d'avoir un colocataire, ou quelqu'un du genre. Non, ce qui m'étonna le plus fut la personne qui en sortit.

C'était un garçon d'à peu près mon âge – dix-sept ans – aux cheveux roux un peu ébouriffés, mais de façon naturelle, qui gagnaient quelques mèches dorées sous le soleil ardent de Phoenix. C'était la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais connue, et à sa simple vue, mon visage se colla automatiquement à la vitre de ma fenêtre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis deux autres garçons en sortirent. Le premier était plutôt massif – je veux dire, musclé – et ses cheveux étaient ondulés. Le deuxième, blond, était plus élancé, et ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux des deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir mon âge, et ne se ressemblaient en aucun point, ce qui me troubla. Comment était-ce possible ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient été, genre… adoptés ?

J'étais là, bavant presque, en état de béatitude totale face à ce que je venais de voir, quand le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés – la belle créature – rejoignit le père. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis il retourna à la voiture. C'est là, alors que collée à ma fenêtre, je m'efforçais de reprendre mes esprits, qu'il m'aperçut. La brunette débile qui bavait sur lui. J'essayai de suite d'enlever de mon visage l'expression stupéfaite que j'arborais depuis trop longtemps, sans être sûre du résultat. À la place, je tentai le regard de la désinvolture naturelle. Le garçon m'observa pendant un moment – j'en profitai pour remarquer au loin que ses yeux étaient verts – puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Oui, _vraiment_ étrange.

Il sourit.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, timide, presque invisible, mais bien présent. Je l'avais remarqué. Et j'avais trouvé ça adorable, franchement. C'était comme si je lui avais dit « Bienvenue ! » et qu'il m'avait répondu « Merci. ». Ou étais-je en train de divaguer ?

De toute façon, le bonheur fut de courte durée ; il entra tout de suite après dans la Volvo argentée, qu'il gara un peu plus loin dans la rue – j'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir aperçu un garage lors de la fête de Mrs. Breedfelt – et je ne le revis plus.

Je retournai donc à mes précédentes occupations, c'est-à-dire le rangement de mes affaires de cours. J'augmentai le volume de la musique, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. C'était l'expérience la plus humiliante de ma vie. Définitivement. J'avais vu le plus beau garçon vivant sur cette Terre, et lui m'avait trouvée le visage scotché à ma fenêtre, l'observant avec cet air fasciné que je ne prenais pas habituellement. Du moins, pas tellement.

Et un peu plus tard, finalement, par chance ou manque de celle-ci, je décidai de rouvrir les rideaux. Je le regrettai au même moment. Parce que je venais de me rendre compte que, comme par hasard, la vue était très claire et d'une netteté parfaite ; et elle donnait sur la chambre – je le devinai au lit récemment installé pour manque de couverture – appartenant ni plus ni moins qu'à l'Apollon. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me tirer dessus, le soir venu, avec une vieille carabine trouvée dans le grenier des Breedfelt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait venir me hanter. Non, la chose était plus dangereuse que ça, car il était là, le nez fourré dans un tiroir à ranger je ne sais quoi, le torse totalement nu. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Certes, ça l'était, en quelques sortes, dû au fait que la chaleur était suffocante et que tout le monde le faisait, à Phoenix… mais il s'agissait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ma présence et ne porter que des _jeans_, chez lui. Premièrement, parce que son torse était sculpté par des anges, ayant trouvé le parfait milieu entre le trop musclé et le trop plat, et parce qu'il m'empêcherait de faire autre chose à part le regarder. Comme manger, par exemple, ce qui me mènerait sûrement au bout d'un certain temps à une quelque mésaventure comme la mort, par exemple.

Deuxièmement… parce que je commençais à avoir chaud. Très chaud.

À ce même instant, une colère infondée s'empara de moi. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il s'installer dans mon quartier de cette façon, sans prévenir, et occuper la chambre pile en face de la mienne ? Comment osait-il être si attirant ? C'était injuste !

J'allais fermer les rideaux une nouvelle fois, exaspérée, quand un frisson parcourut mon corps. C'était comme si on venait de me baigner dans de l'eau gelée. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? _Comment ? _Si je pouvais le voir de ma fenêtre, il était _évident_ qu'il pouvait en faire de même de la sienne. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, à cet instant précis.

Il avait une expression intriguée, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Même comme ça, il pouvait toujours très bien poser pour _Abercrombie & Fitch_. Et c'était frustrant. Il retint mon regard quelques secondes, et fit la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre. Non, il ne sortit pas la carabine de Mr. Breedfelt. Il rit. Non pas d'un rire moqueur, ou hautain. C'était un rire sincère, comme s'il était réellement amusé par la situation. Cette simple idée me rassura quelque peu, me donnant assez de force – et de courage – pour laisser un mince sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, mes joues me brûlaient toujours autant, et mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

Je voulais juste disparaître.

Alors, essayant de ne plus y faire attention, je fermai les rideaux. Et ne les rouvris plus.

--- oOo ---

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, me glissa Angela dans les couloirs du lycée.

Je venais de lui raconter l'épisode de la veille, comprenant l'arrivée d'Apollon et ses « frères » dans mon quartier. Il avait fallu que je lui dise ; au fond je pensais que peut-être, étant ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, elle pouvait m'aider à ne plus passer pour une idiote devant lui. Maintenant qu'il habitait, eh bien, devant ma maison.

- Mon voisin d'en face, lui, est un _loser_ complet, enfin… tu connais Bob, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir de résignation.

En effet. Bob Stevenson était un sacré cas à part, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Enfin… il fallait dire qu'Angela habitait dans un quartier franchement louche.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle 03 : classe de littérature avec Mr. Mosby. J'avais appréhendé son cours toute la matinée, ayant détesté la lecture qu'il nous avait passée – la fin extrêmement romantique et prévisible, vous vous en rappelez ? – et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il m'interroge à ce sujet.

Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière nous, mon cœur manqua un battement. _Il_ était là. Assis à la troisième rangée en partant de la droite. Dans _mon_ cours de littérature. Dans _mon_ lycée. C'en était trop ! S'il voulait envahir mon espace, il fallait qu'il l'admette, et je m'en irais volontiers. Phoenix était peut-être chez moi, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire des amis autre part.

…Ou alors, en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que si. Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue : je ne suis pas vraiment sociable. La preuve étant : Angela est ma meilleure amie mais aussi la seule. Certes, il m'arrive d'échanger quelques mots avec des connaissances de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. Ce ne sont pas ces gens-là qui sont invités à mes anniversaires ; il n'y a qu'Angela.

Bref, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de poser mon ultimatum à Apollon Maléfique. Mr. Mosby nous détailla une à une.

- Vous êtes en retard, siffla-t-il assis derrière son bureau.

Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes, l'air dubitatif.

- De cinq minutes ! rétorqua Angela, les yeux suppliants.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais ôter mon regard de la belle créature. Il portait un pantalon _Levi's_ – ça se voyait à la coupe – et un t-shirt gris clair d'une marque que je connaissais pas. Peut-être que si je m'installais derrière lui, je pourrais tenter un petit coup d'œil sur son étiquette… ?

- Bon, vous êtes pardonnées, dit Mr. Mosby, allez vous asseoir.

Laissant tomber mon plan, je partis prendre place à côté d'Alice Brandon – je m'étais placée près d'Angela au début de l'année mais, vous savez, elle est de nature plutôt bavarde – et sortis mes affaires le plus vite possible. Hors de question de me faire remarquer une fois de plus.

- Alors… Où en étions-nous ?

La question rhétorique du professeur installa le silence dans la pièce.

- Ah, oui ! continua-t-il, plus enjoué. Vous aviez une lecture pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Allons-y : qu'avez-vous pensé de _La Trappe Dessous_ ?

Nulle main ne se leva. Angela et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu. Contrairement à moi, elle avait adoré sa lecture, et je savais qu'il lui était difficile de se retenir de prendre la parole.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt bien élaboré, résonna une voix mélodieuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai instinctivement, comme tous les autres élèves présents dans la classe. C'était Apollon Maléfique qui venait de parler.

- La relation entre Franz et Gabrielle est très touchante, poursuivit-il.

Touchante?Leur histoire était loin d'être touchante. _Elle est juste d'une mièvrerie palpable à cent mètres_, pensai-je, et un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je balançais la tête en signe de désapprobation. À ce même moment, Mr. Mosby posait les yeux sur moi. _Et zut_.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'accord, Mlle Swan. Exprimez donc votre point de vue.

Je déglutis. _Voilà, bravo Bella, tu as eu ce que tu voulais._

- Euh… Eh bien, bredouillai-je, tout d'abord, la prose de Reynolds est, selon moi, un peu rébarbative.

Je sentis le professeur m'encourager du regard. Essayant de me concentrer seulement sur ce que j'avais à dire, je continuai :

- À mon sens, l'histoire aurait dû être plus axée sur le fond, c'est-à-dire la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, que sur une histoire d'amour platonique et invraisemblable. Elle prend beaucoup trop de place dans ce livre, c'en est presque étouffant.

J'entendis un ricanement derrière moi. Je me retournai pour en découvrir l'auteur, et ne me surprit pas de voir que c'était Apollon. Ah, ce que je le détestais ! Ce que ce cours allait être long !

**Note : **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, c'est une toute nouvelle histoire qui nous est venue récemment. On espère qu'elle commence à vous plaire, en tout cas, on prend du plaisir à l'écrire ! Mais à part ça, un grand merci à notre Bêta _Dansmabulle_ (Sophie) de nous encourager et de nous aider avec cette nouvelle fanfic'. N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	2. Feeling Good

_Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je respecte le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR –**

**2. Feeling Good**

Edward Cullen. C'était son nom. Et il m'avait humiliée devant toute la classe de littérature, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant ; car suite à mon petit commentaire sur le style de Reynolds, Cullen me rétorqua, tout bonnement : « Au contraire, je pense que l'histoire d'amour a tout à fait sa place dans le récit, et qu'elle ne sature en aucun cas l'importance de la guerre aux yeux de Franz. »

Je lui fis un regard de fruit confit, auquel il ajouta, avec un petit air hautain : « Et… au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, leur histoire est une métaphore, et l'oiseau de Gabrielle représente la mort. Comme leur relation avance au gré de la guerre, il est sans doute nécessaire de faire le rapprochement. À moins, bien sûr… que tu n'aies quelque chose contre l'amour, Swan ? »

Il avait été si arrogant que j'en eus presque un frisson d'horreur. M. Mosby se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Quelque chose à ajouter, Mlle Swan ? »

J'eus envie de lancer une réplique sanglante, bien trouvée, mais rien ne me vint. Alors, d'un ton sec, je répondis un bref : « Non. » Et la classe se baigna dans le silence à nouveau.

Cullen m'avait fixée tout ce temps avec une attention particulière, ce qui eut le don de me faire perdre quelques couleurs, mais aussitôt que le sujet fut clos, je me retournai, me délivrant de cette torture. Ah, ce que je le détestais ! De quel droit s'introduisait-il dans un débat qui ne le concernait en rien ? Il n'était même pas là, quand le livre nous a été conseillé !

Quand la cloche sonna, je n'attendis pas qu'Angela me rejoigne et filai à toute allure vers les toilettes des filles. C'était là que j'avais l'intention de passer le déjeuner. Hors de question de me farcir Cullen à la cafétéria.

Je m'étais cloîtrée dans une cabine quand des bruits de talons se firent entendre à l'entrée.

- Vous pensez qu'Emmett apportera les boissons ?

- Totalement ! Il est carrément dingue de toi, ça se voit dans ses yeux ! Et c'est _le_ plus grand honneur que d'être invité aux soirées privées de Lauren Mallory.

- C'est clair.

Emmett ? _Qui c'est, encore ? _me demandai-je. Avec la chance que j'ai, ce devait sûrement être un Cullen. Le blond, peut-être.

- Et Edward, ah, Edward…

- Edwaaaaard…

Elles soupiraient en cœur. J'eus soudain une envie oppressante de vomir. Dieu soit loué, j'avais une cuvette à portée de main. _Edward ? Franchement, ouvrez les yeux !_

Il fallait que je leur dise. Il fallait que je leur explique qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas celui qu'elles croyaient. Il était vil, insolent, et c'était _mon_ voisin. Le mien. Mais évidemment, je ne pouvais pas le faire, car les deux filles qui venaient d'entrer n'étaient pas mes amies, ni même de simples connaissances. Il s'agissait de Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley, les deux reines de Phoenix High School, élues à l'unanimité par les lèche-bottes qui leur servent d'amies. Elles étaient inséparables, et toujours sur le coup. C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas surprise de voir qu'elles avaient eu le temps de bavarder avec un Cullen – peut-être deux – et l'inviter à une fête en si peu de temps.

- On ne devrait pas dire ça, gloussa l'une d'entre elles.

- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai… Edward appartient à Tanya. J'avais oublié.

_Edward appartient à Tanya ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ça, tandis que la même voix se fit entendre à nouveau :

- Tant pis, il me restera Mike… Ah, je meurs de faim !

- Moi aussi. On y va ?

Puis la porte claqua bruyamment. En parlant de manger, j'avais faim, moi aussi. J'attendis de ne plus entendre leurs pas résonner dans les couloirs, et sortis, le ventre creux. Pendant que je marchais en direction de la cafétéria, une seule pensée occupait mon esprit. _Ne pas croiser Cullen. Ne pas croiser Cullen. Ne pas croiser Cullen._ _Si croisement il y a, l'ignorer froidement._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule ; mon sang se glaça.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout !

La voix d'Angela me rassura énormément. J'en laissai presque échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Tanya est passée à l'attaque… ça promet.

Je compris instantanément ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Passer à l'attaque » signifiait qu'elle allait suivre Cullen partout où il irait, le flattant à tout va, puis ils sortiraient ensemble dans les semaines qui suivent. C'était la Prophétie Suprême, personne ne pouvait échapper à Tanya Denali. Et je n'aimais pas cette idée. Pas du tout.

--- oOo ---

Faire la queue en attendant qu'on me serve n'a jamais été mon fort. J'ai fait plusieurs fois tomber mon plateau alors que celui-ci ne chancelait pas d'un millimètre, et souvent sur les mauvaises personnes. Surtout sur Rosalie Hale, qui d'ailleurs me regardait avec insistance, se trouvant juste à mes côtés.

- Tu vas encore m'asperger de sauce tomate ? grinça-t-elle en me toisant du coin de l'œil.

Elle portait une chemise _Lacoste_ rose bébé, que j'eus soudain envie de voir tâchée de rouge pétant. Je bouillonnais. Rosalie Hale n'était pas classable parmi les « reines du lycée » mais n'était pas loin. Son genre était juste différent. Loin de courir derrière les garçons, elle était plutôt de celles qui couraient pour leur échapper. Mais elle n'en était pas moins une garce.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à me dévisager de haut en bas. Lorsque son regard rencontra mes vieilles baskets, un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

- _Sublimes_, tes chaussures.

C'était la goutte de trop. Je sentis mes veines pulser contre mes tempes, et la réplique sanglante que je cherchais arriva dans ma bouche sans que je puisse décider si je voulais la dire ou non.

- _Sublime_, ton maquillage, t'as couché avec un drag queen ?

La bouche de Rosalie s'ouvrit en un O parfait, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle virait au rouge – comme si je venais de lui lancer un pot entier de sauce tomate au visage.

Puis un ricanement parvint à mes oreilles. C'était _le_ ricanement. Cullen. Il était là, et je ne l'avais pas vu – comment avais-je pu ? – se placer derrière moi. Quand je me tournai vers lui, son rictus se transforma en éclat de rire.

Rosalie souleva son plateau et tourna les talons, marmonnant. Cullen était toujours planté là, hilare – et magnifique – et je remarquai que d'autres élèves s'étaient joints à lui. Apparemment, je venais de sortir la vanne de l'année.

Rosalie titubait en direction des autres tables quand ce qui ne devait pas arriver – jamais – arriva. Elle se retourna brusquement, et son plateau se heurta au torse du garçon derrière elle, le Cullen brun et très musclé. Son verra tomba violemment au sol et se fendit en mille morceaux dans un son strident. Un autre son s'en suivit, moins bruyant cette fois-ci, et Rosalie poussa un grognement de rage.

- Je rêve ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, oh !

Elle pivota vers moi, me lançant un regard meurtrier, et je vis la tâche gigantesque sur sa chemise. Rouge. Rouge pétant, plus précisément. Le garçon brun retenait difficilement son rire, ce qui fit Rosalie exploser de colère. Elle laissa tomber son plateau et fondit sur lui le poing levé, comme si elle voulait en finir avec le malheureux – elle en était franchement capable – mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, l'expression de son visage demeurant la même. Un toussotement appuyé se fit soudain entendre derrière eux, et je sus que ça n'allait donner rien de bon. C'était Miss Campbell, une des surveillantes du lycée. Elle n'était pas vraiment très aimable, c'est pourquoi les élèves de Phoenix High avaient un peu peur d'elle. Que dis-je, _un peu_ ? Beaucoup.

Miss Campbell croisa ses bras et se tint droite.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche mais le Cullen musclé la devança.

- Cette fille est devenue folle à l'instant, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur Rosalie.

Miss Campbell jeta un regard sur celle qui venait de pousser une exclamation.

- Je n'y crois pas ! tonna Rosalie. Je vais te tuer, toi ! Te tuer !

Elle s'apprêtait à lever la main sur lui de nouveau quand la surveillante la stoppa dans ses gestes.

- Bien, vous vous expliquerez tous les deux en retenue demain soir.

Rosalie et le frère d'Edward étaient interloqués. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que le Cullen levait les mains au ciel.

- C'est ridicule ! dit-il, et Rosalie semblait – pour une fois - être tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Miss Campbell se délectait de chaque parole prononcée par les deux rebelles.

- Pour cette remarque, vos heures seront doublées.

Rosalie attrapa l'avant-bras de la surveillante en signe de détresse. Et c'était bien le cas de le dire, parce que Rosalie Hale n'avait jamais été en retenue de toute sa scolarité. Imaginez le choc.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, non…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure suppliant. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

- Assez, siffla Miss Campbell, ça suffit. Maintenant taisez-vous avant que je ne parle personnellement à vos parents de votre attitude.

Rosalie la lâcha – visiblement à contrecœur – et poussa un long soupir. Le Cullen haussa les épaules tandis qu'il souriait de nouveau. Il se tourna vers Rosalie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allez, ça va être marrant, fit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Ciel, ce que je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

Angela, qui était à table, me regardait comme qui dirait « Je ne comprends rien, il faudra que tu m'expliques plus tard ! », mais j'étais trop occupée à éviter le regard de Cullen pour penser à ça.

Quand mon repas fut servi, je me dirigeai en vitesse vers la table où Angela m'attendait, seule. Eh oui, n'étant pas classées parmi les « élèves à fréquenter », nos repas s'étaient toujours – ou presque – faits à deux ; ce qui nous avait valu, l'année dernière, le surnom de lesbiennes de service. Enfin bref, j'engloutis mon assiette en un rien de temps, absorbée dans mes réflexions.

Tout était passé trop vite. L'arrivée des Cullen, le cours de littérature, les toilettes féminines, et puis _ça_. Le coup de grâce. Cullen n'avait pas pu faire basculer ma vie à ce point-là en si peu de temps, tout de même ! …Si ?

--- oOo ---

Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel quand je rentrai chez moi, mais il ne faisait plus aussi chaud, du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Non pas que ce soit inhabituel… Je pensais juste transpirer un peu plus sur le trajet car, oui, je suis l'une des seules personnes au lycée n'ayant pas de voiture, et revenant à la maison tous les jours à pied on en bus scolaire. Angela dit ne pas pouvoir me déposer car le détour est trop long et nous perdrions du temps, mais en réalité, je crois que c'est seulement une paresseuse de première. Enfin… loin de moi l'envie de revenir sur ce sujet, nous y avons retouché au début de cette année scolaire et ça nous a valu deux semaines de disputes incessantes.

- Alors, ta journée ? me demanda mon père depuis le salon.

Il était assis devant le journal télé, les pieds posés sur la table basse.

- Bien, mentis-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Et puis, mon père était sûrement le dernier à se soucier de mes affaires personnelles - même scolaires, je dirais.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je m'attendais à sentir la bonne odeur d'une soupe de légumes préparée par ma mère – c'était le repas habituel du lundi -, seulement, la porte était déjà grande ouverte. Elle ne donnait sur rien, la pièce était vide, et il restait encore de la vaisselle à faire. Je savais pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire, mais décidai d'en parler tout de même à mon père, pour la forme :

- Maman est partie ?

- Ouais ! me cria-t-il du salon.

Ce qui signifiait, entre autres, que j'allais devoir préparer le dîner toute seule. Mais je m'y mettrais plus tard ; pour l'instant, je voulais juste prendre une bonne douche et finir mes devoirs.

Je montai les escaliers mollassonne. Je savais que ma mère ne tarderait pas à m'appeler sur mon portable, pour me répéter à quel point Charlie était un goujat, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. C'en était presque lassant.

Je me glissai en vitesse sous la douche, sans prendre le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre – je ne voulais pas savoir si Cullen était là – et laissai l'eau couler sur mon visage, me rafraîchissant.

En sortant, je m'habillai avec lenteur, enfilant mon t-shirt à l'effigie de The Clash – un peu… bon, d'accord, _beaucoup_ trop grand pour moi -, et un vieux short en jean troué. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je m'étais endormie !

La température était restée la même, mais ma chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Je trouvai à tâtons l'interrupteur près de la porte – non sans me cogner le haut du crâne contre l'étagère installée stratégiquement au-dessus de mon lit - et remarquai que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me mettre sous la couette, ni même de fermer la porte. J'étais un cas désespéré.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, et ne me surprit pas de voir mon père au même endroit. Le programme de la télévision avait changé, cependant. C'était un vieux film, et à l'image, j'aurais dit datant des années 80.

- Tu regardes quoi ? lui demandai-je en entrant dans le salon.

- _Scarface_.

- Hum.

J'avais perçu une conversation entre garçons peu de temps avant, au lycée, à propos de ce film. Ils le qualifiaient comme l'oeuvre du siècle, le meilleur de tous les temps, et autres hyperboles. Ce n'était pas franchement mon genre – je suis plus branchée film expérimental et reportage -, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec mon père. Je pris donc place à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'enquis-je.

- Il est en train de parvenir au sommet de l'Empire de la cocaïne, me répondit-il sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

Ça avait l'air d'être intéressant. En effet, le protagoniste portait bien son nom : son visage était fendu d'une longue cicatrice partant du coin de son visage, descendant jusqu'à sa joue. Il possédait néanmoins un certain charisme… malgré son accent à couper au couteau.

Mon père et moi regardâmes le reste du film en silence. Pendant le générique de fin, il se leva, se grattant légèrement le bas du dos.

- Je commande des pizzas ?

Sa voix traduisait une certaine appréhension de ma réaction. Il savait que j'aimais cuisiner, mais une certaine part de lui n'avait pas envie de manger ma nourriture, visiblement.

- Si tu veux, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

J'allais remonter dans ma chambre quand il ajouta :

- Ah, au fait, sors les poubelles, s'il te plaît.

« Oui, Maître ! » eus-je envie de dire en allant chercher les sacs dans la cuisine. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me chausser – les bennes n'étaient qu'à quelques pas – et sortis rapidement de la maison, me retenant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Une brise caressait mes cheveux. C'était la pleine lune, ce soir. La rue était vide et silencieuse. Silencieuse… ou presque. En m'approchant un peu plus de la maison des Cullen, je me rendis compte qu'un bruit étouffé provenait de chez eux. Je jetai vite les poubelles, et m'approchai du soupirail – la source apparente. Ce n'était pas du bruit, c'était de la musique. Les étranges cognements sourds étaient en réalité des battements en rythme. Plus j'avançais et plus la sonorité devenait claire. J'entendis une basse résonner, puis une guitare, et une voix. Cette voix ! Je la connaissais forcément, c'était logique, _évident_, mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux.

M'allongeant tout le long de la petite allée d'herbe, j'essayai de capter du regard quelque chose, mais les trous du soupirail n'étaient pas assez grands. En changeant un peu de position, je parvins à apercevoir des cheveux noirs. La voix retentit à nouveau. Je décalai un peu ma tête, et pus _enfin_ y voir clair. Le chanteur venait de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les coiffant de ses doigts. Et ce chanteur n'était autre que Cullen. _Edward. _Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et ses battements s'accélérèrent. J'avais toujours autant de mal à le croire. Était-il vraiment en train de chanter ? N'étais-je pas simplement en train de faire un de ces rêves étranges qui ressemblent drôlement à la réalité ?

Il entama le refrain, que je reconnus de suite. Il chantait _Feeling Good_, le fameux standard du jazz de Nina Simone, dont ma mère était fan. C'était incroyable, ils en avaient fait une version rock ! Non, ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que c'était franchement réussi. Edward était envoûtant. C'était comme si chaque parole sortie de ses lèvres prenait une toute autre signification, comme s'il en donnait tout son sens. Oh, combien j'aurais aimé qu'il chante pour moi. Peut-être un jour… Non, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse autant d'illusions. S'il y avait bien un conseil de mon père que je suivais au pied de la lettre, c'était « ne jamais viser trop haut, espérer un tant soit peu, et laisser venir les surprises. » Bonnes ou mauvaises, aimais-je rajouter.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là, à écouter la voix captivante d'Edward, peut-être le temps de trois ou quatre chansons. Après ça, lui et ses frères posèrent leurs instruments et le père de famille – à la Mercedes – entra dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que je ne compris pas, puis l'un des frères – le blond – avança dans ma direction. Je remarquai alors plusieurs cicatrices sur son visage, profondes mais dissimulées – ce qui me fit l'associer aussitôt à _Scarface_, roi de la cocaïne – et ses grands yeux bleus qui s'écarquillèrent en me voyant. Je n'eus pas le temps de partir en courant, et il se rendit compte de ma présence avant que je ne puisse imiter l'arbuste. Il se stoppa net, pendant un instant, puis fit le même geste étrange que son frère m'avait fait la veille. Il sourit.

Du regard, je le suppliai de garder le silence, espérant qu'il aie une quelconque habilité à lire dans mes pensées ou quelque chose dans le style. Il hocha simplement la tête, puis me tourna le dos.

Je me levai, les membres engourdis, me massant un peu la nuque. Mon t-shirt s'était sali de terre et mon short avait perdu quelques fils ; sans parler de mes pieds, nus, qui me faisaient mal et me donnaient très froid en même temps.

Je rentrai chez moi sans rien dire. J'entendais au loin mon père crier au téléphone, devant sans doute parler avec Maman.

En montant les escaliers, je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste ?

Je croisai les doigts pour que tout n'ait été qu'un simple rêve - ou plutôt un cauchemar pour la partie où Scarface m'aperçut – qui prendrait fin à mon réveil.

Il ne fallait plus que je pense à Cullen. Plus jamais. Lui et sa famille n'étaient pas comme les autres gens normaux, ils étaient comme Bob Stevenson - …bon, peut-être pas à ce point –, d'un monde différent du mien. Cullen était trop bien pour moi. Sa beauté était insultante. Il ne fallait plus que je le voie, que je lui parle, que j'ouvre la bouche en sa présence. À présent, il n'existait plus. Je ferais l'effort de l'ignorer pour toujours. En tout cas… jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

* * *

_______________________________________

**Question de la semaine : **_Quelle est votre blague débile préférée ?_

**Question de la semaine n°2 (parce que celle du premier chapitre n'a pas été corrigée) :**_ Quel est votre roman à l'eau de rose préféré ?_

**Note : **Alors, vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? On espère que vous avez aimé… Surtout, un GRAND MERCI pour toutes ces reviews pour le chapitre 1, on arrivait pas à le croire ! Ce serait cool si vous répondiez aux questions de la semaine, on aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur nos lecteurs, après tout, c'est pour vous qu'on écrit ! ^^ Et reviews reviews reviews pour ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

_Estelle & Samantha_


	3. Enchantée

_Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je respecte le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR –**

**3. Enchantée  
**

_**POV Edward**_

- Alors maintenant, on fait des reprises de jazz… ?

La voix de Carlisle était faussement débauchée. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, mais je savais qu'il avait suivi nos deniers accords avec une attention particulière. Emmett rangeait le matériel, ses mains s'emmêlant dans les fils, et Jasper se servait à boire silencieusement. Je les suivis du regard, dans l'intention d'aider Emmett, mais Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Sinon, ce premier jour de cours ?

Emmett et moi fûmes les seuls à sourire à cette question. Il faut dire que ma journée avait été spécialement agréable.

- Je suis dans la classe de littérature de notre voisine, dis-je en m'appuyant au mur.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, répondit-il, quel est le sujet ?

- _La Trappe Dessous_.

Je vis Emmett frémir au coin de la pièce. En un rien de temps, il était à nos côtés.

- C'est quoi, l'histoire ? demanda-t-il, visiblement curieux.

J'étais plus que surpris de le voir s'intéresser à mes lectures. Non, _vraiment _surpris. Emmett n'était pas vraiment un garçon littéraire, il préférait de loin le sport – le football en particulier. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. À moins qu'il n'y eût anguille sous roche…

- Un couple qui se forme pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, répondis-je, méfiant.

Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa, pour prendre une expression de déception terrible. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma – ce qui fit sourire Carlisle – puis fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un homme qui… attraperait des dessous ?

- Non, non, non, m'esclaffai-je, tu dois confondre avec _l'Attrape-cœurs_…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, confus, et fit une grimace de dégoût.

- J'imagine la qualité, marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons, ça se serait nettement plus vendu si le titre avait été _l'Attrape-dessous_, et tout le monde aurait eu envie de le lire… Un gars qui attrape des dessous, c'est forcément génial !

Carlisle ne retenait plus ses rires, tandis que j'entendais Jasper ricaner de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu es incorrigible, dis-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

Emmett se remit au démêlage des fils des amplis mais ne fit qu'empirer le tableau – j'ignorais comment, mais il avait réussi à se coincer le poignet et en empêcher sa circulation en quelques secondes à peine. J'attrapai plusieurs fils et essayai de les séparer.

- Au fait, fis-je en tenant de distraire mon frère, ta tactique n'a pas marché.

Il se redressa, surpris.

- Quoi ? Elle n'a pas aimé que tu la titilles ?

- Je crois bien que non, répondis-je en baissant les yeux, et pour ce qui a été du reste… en fait, il me semble plutôt qu'elle l'ait pris pour une provocation.

Emmett cessa tout mouvement.

- Raconte-moi ça.

Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux en m'observant avec attention – assez déstabilisant, je dois l'admettre - et Jasper se joignit à nous, un verre à la main.

- Euh… tout d'abord, elle est arrivée en retard, mais je sais qu'elle m'a remarqué.

- Elle t'a regardé ? demanda Emmett.

- Oui, répondis-je, levant les yeux vers lui.

- C'est un bon début, glissa Jasper avec une certaine ironie qui lui était propre.

- Ensuite, poursuivis-je en l'ignorant, le prof nous a demandé notre avis sur le dernier livre à lire, _La Trappe Dessous_, et j'ai fait une petite analyse, comme je l'avais déjà lu.

Emmett clignait toujours des yeux. Au début, il ne comprit pas que j'avais fini de parler, ainsi il demeura un certain moment avec une expression de quelqu'un qui dirait « Vas-y, continue, je t'en prie. ».

- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'indigna-t-il. Je ne vois pas de provocation là-dedans.

- Bon, avouai-je, il y a autre chose. J'ai… très _légèrement _suggéré qu'elle avait quelque chose contre l'amour.

Emmett rigola avec force, et je remarquai que Jasper parvenait difficilement à se contenir.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! dit mon frère en se tenant les côtes. Les premiers mots que vous échangez sont au sujet de l'amour, l'amour… Je ne veux pas t'accabler, mais je crois bien que vous n'avez aucun avenir !

Je me renfrognai. _Si on n'en a pas, c'est de ta faute_, pensai-je. Et pour le punir, je lâchai le fil – presque démêlé – qui allait servir à libérer sa main.

- Allons, intervint Jasper, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Edward, tu as essayé de lui parler après les cours ?

- Non, dis-je avec regret.

Jasper avait raison, j'aurais certainement dû aller lui dire quelque chose… Au moins, lui demander son prénom.

- C'est ce que tu feras impérativement demain, alors, fit-il d'un ton sec.

Jasper était convaincant dans tout ce qu'il disait, mais j'en avais aussi la certitude : j'irais parler à notre voisine le plus tôt possible.

--- oOo ---

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé. Au début, j'eus du mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais bien vite la vérité me rattrapa. En ouvrant la portière de ma voiture, une demi-douzaine de filles de Seconde s'aligna devant moi avec de grands sourires. Emmett descendit quelques secondes plus tard, suivi de Jasper, et une foule se forma rapidement autour de nous.

- Salut Edward, chantonna la plus vieille du groupe – âgée sûrement de quinze ans à peine.

- Salut, répondis-je.

J'avais essayé de garder une voix neutre, ne traduisant pas le réel état d'effroi qui s'était emparé de mon corps, mais l'effet escompté fut tout à fait différent. Celle qui venait de parler poussa soudain un long gémissement, avant de se tourner vers ses amies, qui se mirent à hurler de façon hystérique. J'avais dû rater quelque chose pendant mon sommeil.

Je vis qu'Emmett, un peu plus loin, prenait un certain plaisir à lancer des œillades aux filles qui l'entouraient. Il annota même quelque chose sur le bloc-notes de l'une d'entre elles, ce qui réveilla quelque peu mon inquiétude. Il ne lui avait quand même pas passé son numéro de téléphone ?

Mon frère s'apprêtait à répéter cette même action quand il releva son regard, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueur. Il s'avança alors vers moi à pas mesurés, et lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, me tira lentement par le col.

- Tu vois la blonde là-bas ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Rosalie Hale. Elle est en retenue avec moi ce soir, pendant deux heures. Deux. Longues. Heures.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, feignis-je.

Il était évident que je pensais tout le contraire, mais mon frère était de ces personnes insensées à qui il faut toujours demander d'exprimer clairement ce qu'elles pensent, au risque de se trouver piégé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Dix dollars qu'elle sort avec moi avant la fin de la semaine, voilà où je veux en venir. Partant ?

Je soupirai. Si je devais parier sur quelque chose, ça aurait plutôt été sur sa folie inexplicable…

- …D'accord, finis-je par répondre, roulant des yeux.

Mon frère s'éloigna avec un sourire, et je le suivis du regard. Il adressa quelques mots aux filles qui le suivaient, qui s'en allèrent sans cacher leur déception, puis courut jusqu'à Rosalie. Elle avait passé un sale quart d'heure la veille, lorsque ma voisine s'était transformée en furie et lui avait lancé une réplique bien trouvée à la figure. Après ça, j'étais allé m'asseoir – ma présence ne lui avait visiblement pas plu – et laissé tomber la scène. Apparemment, j'avais raté la meilleure partie. Mais pour en revenir à mon frère, il n'y avait pas à dire : je savais qu'il avait du pain sur la planche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Rosalie, elle lâcha un juron et lui tourna le dos, accélérant le pas. Apparemment, j'allais gagner dix dollars.

C'était la première fois que je voyais une fille tenir tête au caractère d'Emmett… mais je dois admettre qu'elle rendait la chose nettement plus intéressante.

- Edward, résonna la voix aigüe d'une autre fille du groupe qui m'entourait.

Je les avais presque oubliées.

- Edward, répéta-t-elle en tentant d'aggraver sa voix enfantine, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de cavalière pour le bal…

Le bal. Nous étions au mois d'Avril, n'avais-je pas un peu de temps devant moi ? Il fallait encore que je décide si je voulais y aller ou non, même si j'étais persuadé qu'Emmett m'en voudrait à vie si je comptais rester à la maison.

Toutes les filles étaient suspendues à mes lèvres, comme attendant une réponse, alors qu'aucune question n'avait été clairement formulée. J'avais l'intention de me cacher derrière cet argument pour m'éclipser en vitesse, mais quand je m'apprêtais à bafouiller une excuse quelconque, une main se posa sur mon bras.

- Laissez-le respirer un peu, les filles…

Je connaissais cette voix de quelque part. En tournant ma tête, j'eus d'abord du mal à la reconnaître, mais finalement tout me revint : c'était Tanya quelque chose, du cours de maths. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, et resserra son étreinte, tandis qu'elle continuait :

- Edward vient juste d'arriver, il faut qu'il ait le temps de s'adapter…

Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue à mon secours – ni même pourquoi elle s'était soudain mise à me caresser légèrement le coude – mais elle était arrivée au bon moment. En quelques secondes, toutes les filles étaient disparues et la cour se vidait peu à peu. Quand la cloche sonna, il ne restait plus que nous deux.

- Alors, apparemment… tu serais très fort en maths…

--- oOo ---

Seigneur.

Tanya était bavarde. Non, elle devait être plus que ça. Elle m'avait suivi jusqu'au cours d'Histoire en me narrant sa dernière soirée chez Lauren Mallory avec un intérêt particulier pour souligner combien elle était sublime dans sa robe Gannallio. Giallano. Quelque chose du genre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle commença à parler de son père – agent immobilier – que mon cerveau décrocha totalement de ses paroles. Ma voisine. C'était elle.

Elle passait dans le couloir qui menait au parking en tenant ses livres de cours fermement serrés contre elle, accompagnée de son amie inséparable qui s'était aussi fait remarquer en cours de littérature. C'était le moment où jamais pour Tanya de servir à quelque chose.

- Comment elle s'appelle, cette fille ? lui demandai-je en désignant discrètement ma voisine du menton.

Tanya pouffa.

- La brune aux airs crétins, là-bas ? Isabella Swan. Isabella. Surtout ne l'appelle pas Bella ou par un surnom quelconque, elle déteste ça. Je pense même qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle « Lesbienne de Service », comme je l'avais fait l'année dernière.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux friands, comme attendant que je rigole avec elle. Il en était hors de question ; comme il était aussi hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec cette garce décérébrée.

- Bon, fis-je en tapant des mains en signe de conclusion, merci pour l'info. Je dois y aller. A la prochaine !

Tanya haussa les épaules – même si elle paraissait quelque peu interloquée – et tourna les talons. Aussitôt, je tentai de repérer Isabella parmi la foule d'élèves qui venait de se créer autour de moi. Visiblement, c'était l'heure de la pause.

J'accélérai le pas. Je poussai deux ou trois élèves au passage – sans le faire exprès, bien évidemment – et finalement, au bout du couloir, j'aperçus ses cheveux bruns.

- Isabella ! la hélai-je.

Tout d'abord, elle se tint droite, me tournant toujours le dos. Puis lentement, elle fit demi-tour et posa son regard sur moi. Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

- Quoi ?

Etait-ce mon imagination ou le ton de sa voix était vraiment… _froid _?

- Euh…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Depuis quand ma voix était-elle devenue une sorte de fin murmure embarrassé ?

Essayant de reprendre ma contenance, je toussotai. Vite, quelque chose à dire !

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me passer les derniers cours de littérature…

C'était plutôt pas mal.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, cependant, comme pesant le pour et le contre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Je trouve que tu as une pensée très constructive, tu... n'analyses pas les livres comme les autres.

Je tentai de faire basculer la balance en ma faveur en lui adressant mon meilleur sourire – un peu tordu, presque timide – et ajoutai un « S'il te plaît. » pour ne pas paraître impoli.

Ma méthode fonctionna à merveille.

- D'acc… d'accord.

Venait-elle vraiment de bafouiller ?

- Je…

- Tu pourras passer chez moi ce soir, dis-je sans cacher ma satisfaction.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Je lui souris de nouveau et la remerciai, m'apprêtant à rejoindre mes frères, un peu plus loin, quand son expression devint tout à coup nettement plus sérieuse.

- Au fait, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, Edward.

_Et merde. _Tanya me le paierait.

Mais… comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ?

--- oOo ---

Dix-huit heures trente. Techniquement, c'était « le soir » depuis une demi-heure, non ? Alors pourquoi Bella n'avait-elle toujours pas sonné à la porte ? ...Peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait mais que personne ne l'avait entendue. Ce serait trop bête.

- Les filles prennent toujours vingt-cinq ans à se maquiller, Ed'… Tu devrais le savoir. Tu ne lis donc jamais _Seventeen_ ?

Emmett était assis sur son fauteuil préféré, le magazine susdit dans la main. Il le feuilletait avec ce même air concentré qu'il prenait lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine – comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Non, répondis-je.

- Tu devrais, c'est une vraie mine d'or. Tu savais que 84,7% des filles…

Mon frère ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un son strident se fit entendre vers la cuisine : on venait de sonner à la porte. Je bondis aussitôt de mon siège.

- Je pourrais sentir l'adolescente complexée à cent mètres…

- Tais-toi, Emmett, fis-je en sortant de la pièce.

J'ouvris la porte à la hâte.

- Salut.

La voix de Bella était si hésitante qu'elle en devenait adorable. Je lui rendis son salut avec un sourire, et ouvris la porte en grand pour la laisser passer. Elle baissa la tête et entra dans le vestibule.

Je lui fis rapidement le tour du propriétaire et la présentai à ma famille. Pour mes parents, la chose fut facile, ils l'aimaient déjà. Jasper, à ma grande surprise, se fit moins réservé que d'habitude. Mais en ce qui concernait Emmett… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lui.

- Alors, ça boume ?

Il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil lorsqu'elle et moi entrâmes dans sa chambre. Il se leva et serra fermement la main de Bella, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Enchantée, dit-elle d'un ton timide.

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce qu'il venait de lâcher comme bêtise. Ce que mon frère pouvait être stupide ! Mais Bella ne partageait visiblement pas mon hilarité.

- Hum, voilà les derniers chapitres qu'on a vus ces derniers mois.

Elle me tendit un dossier à couverture noire. Je le regardai, quelques secondes, puis comprit qu'elle voulait que je le prenne. Je l'attrapai donc, tournant mes yeux vers elle.

- Allons dans ma chambre, suggérai-je, on sera plus tranquilles.

J'ajoutai à ma phrase un coup d'œil appuyé vers Emmett qui feignit l'incompréhension. Bella acquiesça.

En arrivant dans mon refuge, les yeux de Bella se mirent à briller. Elle en observait chaque particule, du vieux poster du groupe _KISS_ accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce, jusqu'à l'ordinateur posé sur mon bureau, dont le clavier était totalement couvert par des feuilles éparpillées.

J'aurais définitivement dû faire un peu de ménage. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé un quart d'heure plus tôt, lorsque je me tournais les pouces en attendant qu'elle arrive ?

Lorsque Bella se tourna vers moi, le climat entre nous changea complètement. Peut-être était-ce cette distance nous séparant qui venait de rétrécir ? Ou bien…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bella détourna son regard pour se pencher vers la pile de CDs derrière moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant la pochette qu'elle pointait du doigt.

- Euh… Debussy…

- Je croyais que tu étais plus branché rock.

Le teint de son visage vira pivoine lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase ; c'était comme si elle venait de le regretter à l'instant précis où elle l'avait dit. Plutôt étrange.

Sans que je ne puisse réellement contrôler ce que je faisais, j'insérai le CD du pianiste dans le lecteur et tint les mains de Bella, les caressant doucement.

- Je… je ne sais pas danser…

Sa voix devint inaudible lorsque je me rapprochai d'elle. _Clair de Lune_ envahit la pièce, et je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer.

J'essayais de mener la danse le moins brusquement possible, mais je ne pouvais même pas dire que nous dansions, en réalité. Bella faisait simplement basculer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, se balançant légèrement. J'allais mettre fin à ce moment si spécial qui semblait pourtant l'embarrasser, quand elle fit monter ses mains le long de mon corps pour les rejoindre autour de mon cou. Je frissonnai.

- Tu veux rester dîner ici, ce soir ? l'invitai-je.

Elle recula d'un pas.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… non. Désolée. Je ne suis pas… Et puis, ce serait trop…

Bien que je l'encourageais du regard à poursuivre, elle n'en fit rien.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Bella… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle demeura silencieuse.

- Et sincèrement, ajoutai-je, le bleu te va à ravir…

Bella marmotta des paroles incompréhensibles. Tout à coup, le visage d'Esmée apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Le dîner est prêt ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tu restes avec nous, Bella ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Bella se mordit les lèvres, visiblement prise dans un dilemme.

Sa voix ne cachait en rien une grande hésitation lorsqu'elle répondit d'un air anxieux : « D'accord ».

* * *

**Note : **Alors il vous a plu, ce chapitre ? Certes, certes... Il est peut-être décevant, mais on voulait vraiment poster aujourd'hui, alors pardonnez-nous nos erreurs d'inattention. Mais sachez aussi que la qualité de ce chapitre tient du fait qu'il n'a pas été corrigé par Sophie (_Dansmabulle_, notre Bêta), essayez de comprendre. Il aurait certainement été dix fois mieux si on avait pu le relire et modifier certains détails, mais bon, manque de temps oblige... Mais pour nous faire pardonner, on vous promet que le prochain sera meilleur ! Au fait, vous avez pensé quoi de ce POV Edward ? Vous le trouvez différent de celui que décrit Bella ? Vous préférez quand c'est elle qui raconte l'histoire ? Dites-le nous ! Par ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews adorables, on n'a pas pu répondre aux anonymes mais on tient quand même à souligner qu'elles étaient toutes super agréables à lire. On croise les doigts pour que tout soit prêt pour mercredi prochain... et surtout, continuez de reviewer !

**Jeu de la semaine (non, ce n'est pas une question) : **A un certain moment dans ce chapitre, Emmett dit à Edward, qui ne lit pas _Seventeen_ : "Tu savais que 84,7% des filles…" Eh bien, le jeu de cette semaine qui vous concerne vous, _lecteurs_ (lectrices ?) c'est trouver la suite de cette phrase ! Que font 84,7% des filles ? Toutes les idées sont acceptées ! Faites-nous rire comme vous l'avez fait en vous envoyant vos blagues, et à bientôt !

_Estelle & Samantha_


	4. Fièvre

_Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Nous respectons le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR –**

**4. Fièvre**

Je me l'étais promis. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement bien : ignorer Edward Cullen, le rayer de ma vie. C'est ce que j'étais censée faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile, il n'y était entré que depuis seulement quelques jours ! Alors bon sang, que diable faisais-je chez lui à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions amis. Nous n'étions rien – même si j'avais eu l'impression que nous étions _tout_, lorsque nous avions écouté Debussy – et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste, mon devoir était accompli. Je devais simplement lui passer les derniers cours de littérature, saluer sa famille pour la forme, et _basta_. Pas de « Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? » ; pas de pianistes envoûtants, pas d'invitation à dîner ! Qu'étais-je censée répondre à Esmée ? « Non, Mme Cullen, je suis vraiment navrée mais je me suis juré d'ignorer froidement votre fils. » ?

Tout ça était ridicule. J'étais ridicule.

Tant pis, j'essayerais de l'ignorer pendant le repas.

Incapable de trouver une échappatoire, je suivis Edward et Emmett et descendis les escaliers derrière eux. En entrant dans la salle à manger – combinée à la cuisine – une odeur alléchante de pâtes et de viande parvint à mes narines.

- _Mangiamo italiano, sta sera !_

Esmée servait généreusement Emmett – qui s'était installé à table à une vitesse surhumaine – quand elle dit ces paroles. Il me semblait que c'était de l'italien, mais j'étais loin d'en être sûre. La mère de famille ouvrit un large sourire lorsqu'Edward tira une chaise en m'invitant à m'asseoir.

- _Ti piacciono le paste ?_

Oh, non. Elle venait de s'adresser à moi.

Elle me parlait italien. Ciel, elle était _vraiment_ en train de me parler italien !

- Euh…

Le sourire d'Esmée s'allongea. Carlisle s'installa en bout de table. Ses bras se croisèrent, puis il se tourna légèrement vers moi :

- Alors Bella, ça se passe comment au lycée ?

_Super_, pensai-je, _si on omet le fait que je ne fais que m'attirer des ennuis à une vitesse fulgurante. _

- Plutôt bien, me contentai-je de répondre.

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait.

- Mon fils n'est pas trop… agaçant ?

Edward s'étouffa à cette question. Il porta sa serviette à sa bouche, et ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller – je manquai d'éclater de rire lorsque je le remarquai – quand Carlisle s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège.

- Je suppose que vous parlez d'Edward, dis-je en voyant Esmée poser une assiette remplie de pâtes devant moi. Il est…

Je la remerciai en lui adressant un sourire agrémenté d'un petit « Merci ! » et finis ma réponse en regardant Carlisle.

- Il est très sympathique.

- Voyons, Emmett !

Esmée tapota le crâne de son fils, qui avait commencé à manger avant les autres.

- Hé, je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! se défendit-il, la bouche pleine. Je dois respecter un régime alimentaire spécifique et manger à des horaires très précis. Alors, pendant que vous blablatez…

Lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, une personne manquait à l'appel, quand bien même une assiette – vide – était posée à sa place.

- Où est Jasper ? demandai-je à Esmée, sans penser que j'aurais pu être déplacée (certaines normes d'éducation quittent tout simplement mon esprit parfois).

La mère de famille échangea un regard entendu avec Carlisle.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il mangera avec nous ce soir, dit-elle – le ton de sa voix changeant quelque peu -, les déménagements ne sont pas… sa tasse de thé. Il aime bien être seul.

Même Emmett, qui souriait depuis des lustres, devint sérieux. Son visage se ferma pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit une expression plus joviale lorsqu'Edward ajouta :

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, Jas adore les pâtes.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt confortable – était-ce le mot ? - ; je dois avouer que je n'y étais pas habituée. Pas du tout, même. Les repas avec mon père se faisaient souvent devant l'écran de télévision, parfois même chacun dans son coin. D'un certain côté, je m'y étais habituée, et j'étais un peu comme _Scarface_ : la solitude me plaisait énormément. Mais d'un autre, manger avec sa famille doit vraiment être réconfortant, dans le sens où l'on peut échanger, communiquer et faire passer… _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler comme ça ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Esmée servit les desserts. Pour ma part, cette coupe de glace ridiculeusement gigantesque ne ferait pas seulement exploser tout mon estomac, elle me rendrait folle, grasse et ballonnée. Déjà que les pâtes m'avaient achevée…

- Cool ! jubila Emmett en tapant dans ses mains. Tu as racheté un pot de _stracciatella_ !

Pendant que tous boulottaient leurs glaces – enfin, pour ce qui est de ma personne, j'essayais juste d'en avaler le quart sans mourir par gavage - Carlisle prit la parole :

- Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici avec vous, ce soir.

- Pour une fois que tu es à la maison, marmonna Esmée en tournant son regard.

Venait-elle d'aborder un sujet sensible ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'atmosphère changea dans les secondes qui suivirent ses dires. Un certain stress s'empara de mon corps, comme je ne me sentais en rien concernée par leur conversation. Sans que je ne le veuille, mes pieds se mirent à bouger de haut en bas frénétiquement.

J'essayais pourtant de me contrôler. _Vraiment. _Seulement certaines choses sont juste faites pour arriver, et certains malheurs sont juste faits pour tomber sur moi. _Comment ça, j'exagère ?_

Mes pieds continuaient de balancer avec le même rythme, tandis que Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient lancés dans une nouvelle conversation à propos des nouvelles médecines et de ses horaires de travail, quand je touchai quelque chose de dur. Je me redressai tout à trac et croisai le regard d'Edward. _Et zut._

Visiblement, je venais de cogner son genou, et sans pouvoir me retenir, je le fis une nouvelle fois.

- Désolée, murmurai-je à son intention en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

Génial, maintenant il me prendrait pour une fille névrosée ou atteinte de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Génial, vraiment.

Edward ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, et porta une cuillerée de glace à sa bouche. Aussitôt, le rouge me vint aux joues. C'était… suggestif. Il ne le savait probablement pas – j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne pensait même plus à moi à cet instant précis – mais c'était craquant à souhait. Craquant comme un copeau de chocolat qu'il glisserait sous sa langue…

OhmonDieu. A quoi étais-je en train de penser ?

- …N'est-ce pas Bella ?

Mais… il était juste si…

- Bella ?

Beau. C'était ce qui le définissait le mieux, il n'y avait pas à dire. Séduisant, charismatique, mystérieux… Certes, il avait son caractère… Mais tout de même, c'était sans aucun doute le garçon le plus _sublime_ que j'avais jamais vu. Tout était beau, chez lui. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, dont quelques mèches tombaient parfois devant ses yeux quand il riait, d'une teinte cuivrée si particulière… Ses grands yeux tantôt vert foncé, vert olive, vert clair… Sa bouche, qui s'ouvrait légèrement à nouveau pour reprendre une cuillère de glace, ses larges épaules, ses mains masculines, son… son torse, et…

- Bella !

- Oui ?

Carlisle et Esmée me regardaient, amusés. Je ne préférais même pas voir Emmett.

- Nous te demandions si tu aimais le baseball.

- Je…

Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle. Une folle qui bavait sur leur fils pendant un dîner familial.

- J'aime bien.

Première nouvelle. Voilà que maintenant, mon instinct se mettait à parler à ma place…

- C'est vrai ? Formidable ! s'écria Carlisle. On fera une partie, un de ces quatre.

_Un de ces quatre_, répétai-je intérieurement, _pourquoi pas jamais ?_

--- oOo ---

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Edward avait insisté pour me raccompagner. J'eus beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'à deux pas et que je ne risquais en rien de me faire écraser à cette heure-ci, il fit le sourd. En réalité, je sentais que plus il s'approchait, plus j'avais envie de sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

OhmonDieu. Tais-toi, cerveau, tais-toi !

- Ta famille est vraiment géniale, confiai-je en traversant la rue.

L'air froid de la nuit m'arracha quelques frissons.

- Désolé pour Jasper, dit Edward en évitant mon regard, il n'est pas… enfin, ça lui prend, quelques fois.

- Je comprends.

Edward enfouit les mains dans ses poches lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma porte.

- Bon…

Était-ce vraiment gênant à ce point- là ?

- Euh, ânonnai-je, on se voit demain ?

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Sans faute.

L'espace d'un instant je crus apercevoir un clin d'œil de sa part mais finalement, mon imagination était trop débordante pour que c'eût été vrai.

Il posa une main sur mon bras et se pencha rapidement vers moi, me déposant un baiser sur la joue. OhmonDieu.

Puis il tourna les talons et je ne le vis plus se retourner.

Une odeur de vieille chaussette envahissait tout le salon lorsque je pénétrai la pièce. Mon père, avachi sur le canapé, ronflait comme une locomotive devant une télé non éteinte. Eh bien, ça changeait de chez les Cullen…

En ouvrant les rideaux de ma chambre, je me rendis compte de quelque chose : Edward était devenu comme une drogue. Il fallait que je le voie, maintenant, tout le temps, le plus possible. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de prétendre le contraire ; de toute façon, personne ne le savait, et personne ne le saurait jamais. Observer Edward Cullen à travers ma fenêtre serait mon vilain petit secret.

Tant pis si, maintenant, la partie perverse de mon esprit venait de se réveiller.

J'éteignis les lumières pour ne pas attirer son attention et me plantai derrière les rideaux, en diagonale pour une meilleure vue sans pour autant me faire repérer. Pour l'instant, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir complet.

J'observai cette scène sans action pendant un temps indéterminé. Un bâillement allait s'échapper de ma bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain. La lumière éclaira la pièce aussitôt et Edward apparut, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ciel, ce qu'il était craquant !

Il se pencha vers son ordinateur sans pour autant s'asseoir, fit quelques manipulations que je ne pus deviner, puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans celle qui se trouvait à côté, sûrement un genre de salle de bains. Quand je pense que peu de temps plus tôt, j'étais moi-même avec lui dans ces lieux…

Lorsqu'il revint, je ne pus retenir une exclamation. Son t-shirt avait tout bonnement disparu, laissant place à cette sculpture grecque qui lui servait de torse parfaitement façonné. Quand bien même je ne pouvais pas tout déceler en détails, c'était une certitude, chaque molécule de son organisme avait été prédestinée à rendre folles toutes les filles. Il n'en était pas possible autrement.

Je ne remarquai que ma fenêtre était ouverte que quelques temps plus tard. Il était impossible qu'il m'ait repérée pour cette raison ainsi, je la laissai ouverte. Ce petit vent frais ne me ferait pas de mal.

Dans l'humeur, je décidai même de mettre un peu de musique. Je fis deux ou trois clics sur mon ordinateur puis laissai jouer ma dernière playlist, me rapprochant de nouveau vers mon point d'observation – la fenêtre.

_« __Never know how much I love you…_

_Never know how much I care… __»_

Zut, zut, zut !

Je me retournai aussitôt, fondant à toute vitesse vers l'engin de malheur, pour en baisser le volume. Quelle idée de laisser jouer une playlist à tout hasard ! Quelle idée d'écouter Peggy Lee ! Quelle idée de mettre le son de son lecteur au maximum ! Tout le voisinage devait avoir entendu les débuts de cette espèce de ballade langoureuse de…

Attendez. Tout le _voisinage_ ?

Je fondis de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Bingo. Alors là, _jackpot_, Bella Swan. Edward Cullen se tenait debout en plein milieu de sa chambre, les bras croisés, une serviette de bain posée sur son épaule gauche. Il avait les cheveux mouillés – il était donc plus que sexy – mais une expression toute autre avait pris place sur son visage. Je ne parvins pas réellement à l'analyser, mais il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire que ça ne donnerait rien de bon pour moi. Oh que non. Il m'avait repérée.

Et maintenant, j'étais censée faire quoi ?

* * *

**Note : **Alors il vous a plu, ce chapitre ? Donnez-nous vos avis ! Merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, on vous demande pardon du retard. On essayera de poster avec un peu moins de retard la prochaine fois. Mais bon, on a pas mal de révisions à faire en ce moment, alors pour le chapitre 5, on vous promet rien…

**Question de la semaine :** _Quel est votre parfum de glace préféré ?_

Merci encore de lire TBND, on va tenter de répondre à toutes les reviews dans les jours qui viennent mais franchement, on a beaucoup de travail à faire. On vous souhaite une bonne semaine, de bonnes révisions pour ceux en période d'exams comme nous, et à bientôt !

_Estelle & Samantha_


	5. Monstre

_Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Nous respectons le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**NOTE SPÉCIALE :** Désolées pour tout ce temps ! Désolées désolées désolées puissance douze ! (Oui, la rentrée se sent dans notre prose.)

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR –**

**5. Monstre**

C'était horrible. Moi-même, j'ignorais comment les situations embarrassantes tombaient sur moi de cette façon - avec un tel acharnement, je veux dire.

Dans un accès de panique, après qu'Edward m'eût repérée avec brio en train d'écouter _Fever_, je ne fis que tirer les rideaux à vitesse grand V et courir vers mon lit. C'était peut-être ridicule en y repensant, un peu plus tard, mais sur le coup, ça m'a semblé la chose la plus censée à faire. Le lendemain, au lycée, je ne le vis pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Angela me rejoignit pendant la pause du déjeuner, toute guillerette.

- Je suis aux anges ! jubila-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

- Ah ?

- Ben ! Tu sais, Ben ?

Comment pouvais-je oublier Ben ? Avec tout ce qu'Angela me racontait à son propos, j'en savais à coup sûr plus sur lui que lui-même.

- Il m'a regardée pendant tout le cours d'anglais !

- Oh.

J'aurais aimé qu'Edward me regarde pendant les cours de littérature. Non pas que je m'en soucie, enfin...

- Et tout à l'heure il vient de me demander un rencard ! On ira sûrement faire une ballade vers le parc autour du zoo, je pense... ou voir un film après un déjeuner dans ce petit restaurant que j'adore, tu sais...

_Et zut. _La voilà en dérive totale vers _Ben&Angelaland_. Il y en a eu d'autres, avant lui, comme le gothique dont j'ai oublié le nom qui l'avait faite craquer pendant sa période sombre ; ou Ethan, le président du club de poésie ; ou encore Trevor, le joueur d'échecs, mordu de science-fiction. Angela tombait amoureuse assez souvent - tout mon contraire - et ne s'en plaignait jamais. En y repensant, elle avait _vraiment_ des goûts très variés à ce niveau...

Tout à coup, son visage changea d'expression, et elle me tint les mains en faisant la moue.

- Bella... Ma petite Bell's...

Angela m'appelait « Bell's » seulement lorsqu'elle voulait me demander un service. Je le savais. D'un côté, ce surnom ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais d'un autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu m'en voudrais si, aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, j'allais déjeuner avec Ben ? Seuls à seuls, tu sais...

Génial. Maintenant, en plus de savoir que ma meilleure amie ne se souciait guère des priorités telles que « l'amitié avant tout », il fallait que j'admette qu'elle s'en sortait nettement mieux que moi avec les garçons. Il faut dire que l'épisode « Lesbiennes de Service » l'avait bouleversée. Personnellement, je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Tanya.

- Je...

Angela ne m'avait pas prise au dépouvu ; pourtant, c'était bien l'hésitation qui me faisait bafouiller.

- Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je... enfin, OK. D'accord.

C'est bien le genre de chose qu'on fait entre meilleures amies, non ? Angela fit un bond, poussant un cri suraigu, puis me serra dans ses bras avec force.

- Tu es la meilleure, Bee, je te redevrai ça !

Elle fila avant même que je ne puisse répondre, me plantant au beau milieu de la cafétéria, mon plateau à la main. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus stupide. Comble du sort, Rosalie Hale passait devant moi à ce même instant. Je l'entendis murmurer : « C'est toi qui devrais aller à ma retenue, ce soir. » agrémenté d'un regard assassin. Elle ignorait qu'Emmett était en réalité plutôt sympathique, si on prenait le temps de le connaître. Mais il est vrai qu'aux premiers abords, il ne semble pas le partenaire de retenue idéal... Mais était-ce réellement ma faute ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était bien _elle_ qui avait commencé par se moquer de mes baskets.

Tentant de trouver un endroit pour m'asseoir sans qu'on remarque que je mangeais seule - j'admets que c'était presque impossible - je pivotais lentement, balayant la salle du regard. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller aux toilettes.

Au même moment, Alice Brandon - ma voisine de table en cours de littérature - s'avança vers moi. Elle s'arrêta, m'analysa un instant, puis ouvrit un sourire.

- Tu manges toute seule ?

Je fis oui de la tête, baissant le regard vers mes _Converse _trouées. _Je dois faire mes lacets_, pensai-je sans m'exécuter.

- Viens déjeuner avec moi, on ne se parle presque jamais.

Étais-je la seule à penser que ses propos étaient légèrement contradictoires ? Je restai muette au début, digérant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- …Vraiment ?

- Oui ! rigola-t-elle. En fait, j'aurais aussi un service à te demander...

Le piège était donc là. Alice Brandon n'était pas le genre de fille qui mangeait avec les « non-populaires » comme moi. Non pas qu'elle fasse partie de la bande de Lauren Mallory... mais elle était plutôt attachée à ses amis et aux membres du journal du lycée. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la table vide qu'elle m'indiqua. Je posai mon plateau sur celle-ci, me baissant pour attacher mes lacets.

- En fait, commença Alice, je tiens à te le dire tout de suite : le service que je vais te demander est une mission secrète. Un haut niveau de discrétion est requis, mais, je te fais pleinement confiance.

Quand je m'apprêtai à me relever pour lui répondre, tout se passa très vite. J'entendis Tanya pouffer derrière moi, quelques murmures, et sentis une forte pulsion dans le dos me projeter vers le sol. Je m'étalai violemment de tout mon long, tentant d'amortir ma chute avec mes coudes. Alice poussa un cri de stupéfaction et soudain, toute la cafétéria sembla vibrer en choeur. Les rires résonnèrent dans mes oreilles, interminables. Tentant de les ignorer, et de ne pas hurler de douleur, je me tournai vers eux. Une étrange sensation emballa mon coeur lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward. Il riait. Comme tous les autres. Par la suite, Alice se mit à insulter Tanya, mais leurs voix s'étaient muées en un bourdonnement sourd. Lorsqu'Edward m'aperçut, son expression changea immédiatement. Il tenta d'éviter mon regard, reprenant son sérieux, puis observa autour de lui pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il s'approcha et me tendit sa main. Sans la saisir, je me relevai seule et traversai la salle en courant. J'entendis Alice m'appeler au loin, et les rires s'amplifier, mais ne fléchis pas. Je claquai la porte derrière moi sans me retourner.

_Horrible, horrible, horrible journée..._

--- oOo ---

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, l'affaire « La Chute » fut le sujet de prédilection des élèves de Phoenix High. J'avais commencé à m'y faire. Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward depuis cet épisode, même s'il tentait de temps à autres de m'apostropher sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre. Alice, en revanche, me révéla une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : la fille tout à fait adorable mais timide à souhait en présence d'un certain _Scarface_ - et nous développâmes rapidement une amitié sincère. Elle ne tarda pas à me révéler la nature de la mission qu'elle voulait me donner : en savoir plus sur Jasper (elle n'aimait pas que je le nomme _Scarface_). Étant sa voisine, elle devait sûrement penser que j'étais intime avec lui et ses frères, ou que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner avec les Cullen tous les matins.

Comme Angela passait de plus en plus de temps avec Ben, et qu'Alice n'habitait qu'à quelques pas de chez moi, nous passions nos après-midis ensemble et... certes, je l'avoue, lorsque ma colère contre Edward se dissipa totalement, Alice et moi nous aventurâmes à l'observer depuis ma fenêtre et à l'écouter, lui et ses frères, jouer dans le garage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir : après tout, il s'était moqué de moi - il n'était pas le seul, certes, mais tout de même - et n'avait pas eu le cran de venir s'excuser par la suite. Je pensais que nous étions amis. Ah... de qui je me moque ? Je ne suis pas l'amie d'Edward. Je suis sa voisine bizarre à qui il parle de temps en temps. Il faut que je l'accepte.

Ce fut ainsi que j'occupai mes journées pendant des semaines. Entre les cours - tentant désespérément d'éviter le regard d'Edward, même s'il semblait aller à merveille sans Bella Swan aux alentours -, et les soirs chez moi - plantée devant ma fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de son torse. Mais c'était devenu plus difficile depuis qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps dans sa chambre, pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnue, d'ailleurs.

Comme je disais, donc, les jours défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe - entre Edward et moi, je veux dire - et sans que je sache trop comment, je fus surprise de me réveiller un matin en plein milieu du mois de Mai.

Pendant que je remplissais mon bol de céréales, j'avais cette fâcheuse impression dérangeante d'oublier quelque chose - et d'une extrême importance. Je regardais autour de moi, tentant de me remémorer les évènements antérieurs, quand le souvenir me frappa comme une batte de baseball.

- L'anniversaire de Rosalie ! lâchai-je dans un murmure horrifié.

Rosalie Hale, une fois par an, était la fille la plus scandaleuse et égoïste que je connaissais. Le 15 Mai, tout devait tourner autour de son museau et elle avait même le droit de décider de l'heure qu'il était. Comment ça, j'exagère ?

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner avec une boule dans le ventre en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait mettre en œuvre aujourd'hui. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon sac sur mes épaules qu'Alice klaxonnait déjà dans la rue. Sans dire au revoir à mon père, qui discutait tout bas au téléphone - ce qui voulait dire que ma mère reviendrait bientôt à la maison - je montai dans la_ Audi A1 _et enlaçai Alice rapidement.

- Je déteste cette voiture, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, je sais que je le dis tout le temps, mais... Vraiment, je déteste cette voiture.

Alice me parlait souvent de la _Lamborghini_ jaune de sa mère dont elle raffolait. Évidemment, il était hors de question qu'elle l'utilise pour aller en cours - et j'étais de l'avis de Mrs. Brandon - mais Alice était du genre têtue.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie, aujourd'hui, dis-je en me penchant vers la fenêtre.

J'attachai ma ceinture et Alice accéléra en riant.

- Pas faux ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aurais presque oublié...

Comment pouvait-elle oublier une chose pareille ?

- Je me demande ce qu'elle va exiger de ses parents, continua-t-elle. Un morceau de Vénus, sûrement.

- Des talons de deux mètres de hauteur, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Un livre sans pages, suivit-elle en rigolant.

- Des lunettes sans verres.

- Une guitare sans cordes.

- Une forêt sans arbres. Au nom de Rosalie Hale !

Nous continuâmes nos pronostics jusqu'à l'arrivée au lycée. En descendant de la voiture, je remarquai que nous étions arrivées en même temps que les Cullen. Génial. Aussitôt, Alice se fit toute petite - si c'était encore possible - et pressa le pas.

- Allons, l'intimai-je, ils ne vont pas te mordre...

Je sentais au fond de moi le besoin d'établir un nouveau contact avec Edward. Vraiment. J'avais été stupide et intolérante avec lui pendant trop longtemps ; tellement longtemps que j'avais peur qu'il m'oublie simplement comme une fille quelconque qu'il aurait croisée dans la rue - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. En l'observant de la fenêtre de ma chambre, _Monsieur Sublime _dans toute sa splendeur me l'avait inconsciemment fait comprendre.

Alice enroula son bras autour du mien et m'entraîna vers l'entrée principale. Je tentai un regard vers Edward mais il semblait pris dans une discussion avec Jasper.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? demandai-je lorsque nous nous distanciâmes d'eux.

- À qui ? rétorqua Alice sans se retourner.

- Jasper.

Elle tressaillit lorsque je prononçai son nom.

- Chut ! Ne le dis pas trop fort !

Elle toussota un peu, poussa un soupir, puis retrouva son calme et se remit à respirer. Son visage se ferma soudain.

- ...Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle sur un ton plus bas. J'ignore comment m'y prendre.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre, dis-je en entrant dans l'établissement, est-il donc si _spécial _?

Ses traits se contractèrent, comme si elle ressentait une douleur immense, pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Puis elle posa son regard sur moi, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre, hésitante.

- T'est-il déjà arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un, ou de simplement l'apercevoir, et d'avoir pourtant cette forte impression, presque comme une certitude, que tu vas passer le restant de ta vie à ses côtés ?

- Bon sang, Rosalie ! La classe !

Tyler, qui venait de passer à nos côtés, penchait légèrement la tête, absolument fasciné. Piquées au vif, Alice et moi nous retournâmes vers l'origine des regards émerveillés. Et la chose était, en effet, assez surprenante.

- Je n'y crois pas ! murmura Mike, incrédule.

Rosalie Hale représentait l'exubérance à la perfection. Sortant de sa toute nouvelle acquisition en matière d'automobile, une paire de Ray-Ban sur le nez, elle avançait vers nous - simples mortels - d'une démarche assurée, un sourire en coin.

- C'est une _Maserati GranCabrio_, reconnut un autre garçon - que je ne connaissais pas - en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Alice ne faisait que balancer la tête en signe de négation. Personnellement, j'ignorais quoi penser. Certes, la famille de Rosalie était riche - son père était un banquier plutôt... _rusé_ - mais cette voiture coûtait sans aucun doute plus de 200 000 dollars. À peu près ce que mon père gagnerait après neuf ans de dur labeur - sans dépenser un sou, bien évidemment.

Secouant ses cheveux blonds, Rosalie parcourut le chemin qui se frayait automatiquement devant elle - les Secondes la fixaient, l'air ébété - et disparut dans l'allée menant au hall principal.

- Cette fille a trop de chance, soupira une élève de ma classe en réprimant une petite larme.

- C'est Rosalie Hale, lui répondit une rouquine à ses côtés dans le même état ébahi.

--- oOo ---

- Tu n'aimes pas les brocolis ? m'interrogea Alice en engloutissant le monstre vert avec délice.

La matinée avait défilé à toute vitesse - comme une _Ferrari _au Grand Prix de Monte-Carlo - et nous étions maintenant dans la grande cafétéria, à la table des journalistes du lycée. Je tentais - en vain - de boulotter le contenu de mon plateau sans tourner au vert, tandis qu'Alice, avec un grand sourire, se régalait littéralement. Au début, j'avais pensé que son enthousiasme venait de son repas - elle adorait les brocolis - mais par la suite, je découvris que sa nature était tout à fait différente. En réalité, la table des journalistes, plus particulièrement la place dans celle-ci qu'Alice occupait, donnait une vue imprenable sur Jasper, aussi connu sous le sobriquet de _Scarface_. Elle lui décochait sans cesse oeillades langoureuses et moues subjectives, sourcils haussés de temps à autres, mais ne semblait pas se faire remarquer, à son grand dam. Puisque Jasper était de dos. Eh oui.

- Il est trop beau, souffla Alice en posant ses coudes sur la table, l'air rêveur.

- Il ne te voit pas, j'espère ? demandai-je sans me retourner.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant.

J'étais sûre que cette simple idée l'embarrassait au plus haut point, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quelque chose, histoire de la rassurer, car Rosalie refaisait une entrée fracassante dans les locaux. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, tandis qu'un silence pesant venait de s'installer. Des murmures se firent entendre, puis Trevor - le joueur d'échecs, ancien amoureux d'Angela, vous vous rappelez ? - se leva, une main sur son coeur.

- _Joooooyeux aaaanni_-

Toute la cafétéria reprit la chanson en chœur. Même Alice, qui semblait ne se soucier que de Jasper, se mit à marmonner les paroles. Ainsi, je la suivis, doucement. Emmett, tout bouffi, se leva à son tour et, à la grande surprise de l'assistance, se hissa sur sa table et augmenta le ton. Rosalie était interloquée. Non pas qu'elle ignorait que tout le monde lui chanterait « Joyeux Anniversaire » aujourd'hui (c'était la tradition), mais Emmett venait de briser une règle. _La règle d'or _: nul n'attire l'attention sur lui le jour de l'anniversaire de Rosalie.

Étrangement, ses lèvres se mirent à frémir. Emmett, nullement dérangé par son attitude, poursuivit la chanson jusqu'à la fin, la dévorant des yeux.

- Maintenant, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! tonna-t-il à l'assemblée.

Rosalie haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai une annonce à faire, reprit-t-il avec fierté.

Descendant de son piédestal, il s'approcha de la blondinette, se mit à genoux devant elle et planta son regard dans le sien, reprenant un air sérieux. Rosalie demeurait immobile, visiblement trop choquée pour provoquer un nouveau scandale. Emmett attrapa sa main, qu'il caressa lentement, puis sortit de sa poche arrière une enveloppe blanche, un peu plissée. Rosalie la saisit et l'ouvrit en tremblottant.

Un calme presque lugubre dominait l'atmosphère de la grande salle, c'en était presque déroutant. Alice ne faisait qu'observer _Scarface, _les lèvres entrouvertes.

- QUOI ? vociféra Rosalie. C'est une blague !

Elle envoya valser la lettre, qui flotta dans les airs quelques instants. Emmett, hilare, tentait de la calmer.

- Je savais que tu en rêvais... Allons, Rose, c'est juste...

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce que tu peux être égocentrique !

Mon coeur fit un bond quand je vis Edward se lever. Il riait aux éclats. Prenant la lettre qui était tombée à ses pieds, il la lut à haute voix :

- Rosalie Hale, commença-t-il d'une voix faussement solennelle, Emmett Cullen a le plaisir de vous inviter, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, à... passer l'après-midi du 15 Mai 2009 en sa présence, de 15 heures à 19 heures ! Rendez-vous sur le parking du lycée Phoenix High School, pour un moment inoubliable... !

À ce moment précis, toute la salle s'esclaffa bruyamment - Edward Cullen avait-il un don pour le _stand up_ ? Préparait-il un _one man show_ ? Rosalie bouillonnait, ce qui était assez amusant à regarder. Edward relut la lettre, et soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent :

- La meilleure ! annonça-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Il y a écrit, en petites lettres, tout en bas : « Présence obligatoire. » !

Les yeux couverts d'un voile luisant - étaient-ils embués de larmes ? -, Rosalie courut vers la sortie de la cafétéria ; Emmett partit à ses trousses au même instant. Quand la porte claqua derrière eux, le même silence étrange régna de nouveau.

- Voilà qui était intéressant, murmurai-je en me retournant vers Alice.

Dix secondes plus tard, elle m'aperçut.

- Hein ? lâcha-t-elle sans détourner le regard de Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

--- oOo ---

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un climat relativement stable. Sans grand événement, je veux dire. Rosalie avait quitté les cours plus tôt, j'avais déduit qu'elle n'était donc pas rentrée avec Emmett, et je n'avais que peu aperçu Edward. J'en arrivais presque à oublier à quel point _Monsieur Sublime_ me faisait un effet ravageur. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que Mike vienne m'interpeller à la fin des cours. J'avais beau tenter de l'éviter toute la journée, il était du genre collant, vous voyez.

- Et ensuite, poursuivait-il en évitant mon regard, j'ai demandé à Rosalie, et Angela, mais Rosalie m'a ignoré et Angela y va déjà avec Ben...

Il me suivait, et même si je tentais d'accélérer le pas, il tenait la cadence. Maintenant, je commençais enfin à voir où il voulait en venir.

- Alors voilà, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal...

- Non, désolée, répondis-je tout à trac.

- ...Quoi ?

Mike me saisit l'avant-bras, m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui.

- Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Non, rétorquai-je en me défaisant de son étreinte, je n'y vais pas, tout simplement.

- S'il te plaît, Bella...

Sa voix était soudain devenue plus calme.

- Je n'irai pas au bal, Mike. Je suis désolée. Mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre sans problème.

Seulement quelques mètres me séparaient maintenant d'Alice, à qui j'envoyai des signaux d'alerte avec le regard.

- Allez ! insista-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

- NON ! lâchai-je avec colère.

- S'il te plaît ! ...Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait te le demander !

- C'EST NON, Mike ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une tête de _débile_ qu'il faut agir comme tel ! Que ne comprends-tu pas dans le mot « non » ?

Il se figea, puis ses poumons se gonflèrent et il se tut, semblant vouloir maîtriser sa rage.

- _Tss_, grinça-t-il finalement entre ses dents, les autres ont bien raison...

Sa réflexion m'interpella.

- Tu n'es qu'un _monstre, _finit-il sans contenir sa haine. Une égoïste insensible qui se fout complètement des autres...

- Tu peux répéter ? résonna une voix agressive derrière moi.

Ses mots n'eurent pas le temps de me transpercer tout entière, car c'était Edward qui venait de parler. Il s'était planté à mes côtés, défiant Mike du regard.

- J'ai dit qu'elle était un monstre, répéta Mike en faisant un pas vers lui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas parce que...

Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En effet, à ce moment précis, Edward recula le bras et expédia son poing au beau milieu de la figure de Mike.

* * *

**Note d'Estelle & Samantha :** Nous pardonnerez-vous un jour ? Nous sommes désolées, plus que désolées de vous avoir autant faits patienter... Avec les vacances, les déboires de la rentrée et autres emplois du temps chargés, on a vraiment essayé de tout organiser pour vous offrir un chapitre digne de votre attente, mais ça a pas été facile... On espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas. Mais maintenant, les choses devraient rentrer dans l'ordre ; nous reprenons donc les habitudes : un chapitre en ligne tous les mercredis. Désolées, désolées, désolées ! Vous avez parfaitement le droit de nous insulter de ce que vous voulez, à condition que ce soit dans des reviews, hé hé ! On revient donc la semaine prochaine avec les désastreuses aventures d'une Bella Swan déjantée... Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous nous avez envoyées pour le chapitre 4, et remerciements particuliers pour Sophie, notamment, son aide et ses encouragements. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses !

**Question de la semaine :** Quel a été votre meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire ? (Nous acceptons également vos pronostics pour le chapitre 6).

Merci encore de lire TBND, et à bientôt !

_Estelle & Samantha_


	6. Jésus

_L__es personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Nous respectons le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**Very Important Note : **On est désolééééééééées !

**- THE BOY NEXT DOOR -**

**6. Jésus**

Silence. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, l'infirmerie du lycée n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Pour être bien sûre de ne pas m'être trompée de porte, je vérifiai l'indication de la pancarte à l'entrée. Oui, j'étais bien dans l'infirmerie de Phoenix High, et non dans un mausolée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, j'aperçus la silhouette d'Edward, penché sur un évier à moitié cassé. Il faisait couler de l'eau sur sa main.

Il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas réagi.

Ciel, ce que garçon pouvait être séduisant. Séduisant, certes, mais vraiment idiot. Quelle idée, de frapper Mike ! C'était inconcevable. Et il est inutile de rappeler que ça n'était arrivé que deux fois dans l'année. La première, après un match très serré avec l'équipe de football de Dobson - notre adversaire depuis la nuit des temps - entre deux élèves de dernière année ayant _légèrement_ abusé de l'alcool ; et là, avec Edward et une soudaine colère qui semblait s'être emparée de son corps. Génial. Surtout qu'il avait dû se faire vraiment mal en le frappant. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi j'oubliai toutes mes craintes de lui reparler - la situation entre nous était assez gênante depuis quelques temps - et me précipitai vers lui.

– Laisse-moi voir ça, lui dis-je.

Il sursauta.

– Sainte Mère de Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur !

J'éclatai de rire.

– Désolée, marmonnai-je.

Je retirai sa main de sous le filet d'eau. Les jointures étaient sacrément enflées, mais la peau n'était pas encore entamée. Et heureusement, car je n'avais jamais supporté la vue du sang. Même si celui d'Edward devait être beaucoup plus beau que celui des autres. Peut-être avec des nuances de bordeaux métallique, ou un joli vermeil perlé... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais là ? Assez fantasmé sur la couleur du sang de Monsieur Sublime !

– Tu as de la chance, analysai-je en inspectant le revers de sa main. La dent de Mike est déchaussée. Tu aurais pu te couper.

– Je sais, répondit-il en baissant le regard.

Il ferma le robinet de sa main gauche.

– J'aurais dû, poursuivit-il, j'aurais mieux fait... de viser son nez plutôt que sa bouche.

Je fis non de la tête.

– C'est ridicule.

Le silence régna de nouveau. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. OhmonDieu. En plus, je tenais toujours sa main ! Seigneur, qu'étais-je censée faire ? Vite, vite, quelque chose ! Une idée ! Je me mis à trembler. Génial, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Il fallait vraiment que je m'inscrive aux cours de yoga de la tante d'Alice, ça m'aiderait sûrement à gérer le stress auquel je suis toujours soumise en présence d'Edward.

– Pourquoi...

Je toussotai.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Edward ?

Il plissa les lèvres ; détourna le regard.

– Bella... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te traiter de monstre ! Enfin... tu es tout sauf un monstre.

Je le dévisageai. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce que je croyais ? Seigneur, voilà maintenant que mon coeur se mettait à battre la chamade.

– ...Merci.

Il sourit, et je fus dans l'obligation de détourner ma tête car ses rictus provoquaient bien trop d'émotions en moi. Soudain, il sembla plus sérieux.

– Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi à la cafétéria. Ce n'était pas cool.

– Je suis désolée d'en avoir fait tout un plat, lui répliquai-je en l'observant.

Tout à coup, il fit un pas en ma direction, se rapprochant dangereusement. OhmonDieu.

– J'ai bien l'intention de me racheter, murmura-t-il avec une expression indéfinissable - à mi-chemin entre le sourire énigmatique et le regard amusé.

Je demeurai pétrifiée. La distance entre nos visages était si petite que je pouvais déjà sentir son souffle sur moi ; ciel, ce que c'était bon. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. J'attendais ce moment depuis le jour où je l'avais aperçu de ma fenêtre, et maintenant, nous allions enfin...

– EDWAAAAAAAAAARD !

Tanya.

– Oh là là, Ed ! J'étais si inquiète ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Edward fit une grimace de dégoût que je fus la seule à apercevoir.

– Tout va bien, Tanya.

– Non ! Cette histoire est terrible !

Elle fondit vers lui et attrapa sa main.

– Tout est cassé, il n'y a pas de doute. Tu vas voir, Mike va souffrir. J'ai déjà mis Lauren et Jessica sur l'affaire : les pires rumeurs vont courir à son sujet !

Edward était interloqué. Et moi de même. Soudain, Tanya sembla se souvenir de ma présence. Elle me regarda longuement, de haut en bas, puis plissa légèrement le nez en signe de dédain.

– Brandon t'appelle. Elle est dehors.

En supposant que par « Brandon » elle désignait Alice, cette dernière venait franchement de briser l'ambiance. Enfin, pas autant que Tanya, bien sûr. J'étais si proche de mon rêve... Elle me le paierait. Mais pas pour le moment. Ainsi, j'haussai les épaules et lançai un regard vers Edward, qui semblait tout aussi gêné lorsque Tanya se mit à le couver des yeux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière moi, j'entrevis Alice au loin. Ma mâchoire se décrocha.

…  
Pas possible !

Pourtant, mes yeux ne me jouaient pas de tours : elle était bel et bien en train de discuter avec Jasper. Elle, Alice Brandon !

Je n'avais pas envie de l'interrompre dans ses tactiques de drague foireuses, mais c'était elle qui m'avait appelée. La chose devait donc être assez importante, non ? Ah, curiosité, ce fléau !

– Hey, Bella ! jubila Alice en me voyant. Alors ?

– Comment va Edward ? demanda Jasper en se redressant.

– Rien de grave, répondis-je en enfouissant les mains dans mes poches, Tanya s'en occupe.

Alice roula des yeux.

– Je te présente Jasper, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Euh... nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, commenta Scarface.

J'acquiesçai. Alice partit dans un rire nerveux, et la situation devint rapidement très bizarre. Pour mettre fin au massacre, j'en vins au vif du sujet :

– Alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelée ?

Alice fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne t'ai pas appelée.

Je croisai les brais, perplexe.

– Mais Tanya m'a dit que...

Oh, la grognasse ! Comment avais-je pu être _stupide_ au point de croire un traître mot de ses balivernes ? Elle voulait tout bonnement me faire sortir de l'infirmerie afin d'être seule avec Edward... La vengeance serait terrible. Il n'y avait à présent plus aucun doute.

Contenant ma rage momentanée, je décidai de changer de sujet :

– Ca n'a pas d'importance. Bref, je...

Changer de sujet ? Si seulement j'en avais un à mettre sur le tapis... Eh oui, je ne suis pas si intéressante que ça - rappelez-vous de ma vie avant Edward et les Cullen.

Grand moment de solitude.

Alice me suppliait des yeux. Elle faisait les mêmes yeux doux qu'Angela m'avait faits lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de moi - sa meilleure amie - pour se rapprocher de Ben - son futur petit-ami. A cet instant, je trouvai ma vie étrangement triste. Sans pour autant vouloir faire dans le pathos, je repris mes esprits :

– Bon ! Euh, Alice, j'avais oublié de te dire... Je rentre avec Angela ce soir. Tu n'auras pas besoin de me raccompagner.

Son visage s'illumina. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un petit moment seule avec Scarface. Soit. J'avais au moins le mérite de comprendre les signaux occulaires. Et d'être une amie d'exception, bien entendu.

Lorsque je m'éloignais du futur couple, en me dirigeant vers l'aile ouest du parking - tout en tentant d'éviter les regards pesants des jeunes filles de Seconde qui souhaitaient sans doute des infos croustillantes sur l'état de santé d'Edward - je me rendis compte d'un fait non négligeable.

_Et zut._

Angela était partie. Oui, maintenant ça me frappait : elle avait quitté le lycée très vite après la sonnerie de fin de cours, avec Ben, sûrement. J'étais maintenant seule, supportant le poids de mes mensonges.

Le parking se vidait peu à peu sous mes yeux et ma figure déconfite. Alice – par je ne sais quel miracle – avait réussi à mettre Jasper dans sa petite voiture, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et un petit clin d'œil dans ma direction. C'était bien sympa tout ça, mais là je commençais à me sentir seule.

Je remarquai que la voiture ridicule _bleu turquoise_ de Tanya était toujours dans le parking et je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie dont la porte était toujours bien fermée. La haine que je ressentais contre elle était absolument inqualifiable et sans bornes. Et elle s'intensifia nettement quand la porte s'ouvra pour laisser place à une Tanya le bras étendu sur les épaules d'Edward, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres et un décolleté bien trop profond pour être acceptable.

Même si Tanya avait l'air extrêmement satisfaite d'elle-même, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de mon cher Edward. Son expression était un savant mélange de politesse et d'irritement. Et cette expression si particulière doubla d'intensité quand je vis la main de Tanya se glisser _subtilement_ dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Nom d'un mammouth, ces cheveux étaient à _moi_ !

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer au sein de mon corps, mais je pouvais être sûre que j'étais au moins rouge comme une betterave. Je décidai d'analyser le sentiment qui s'était emparé de moi quelques instants auparavant plus tard quand je serai enfin chez moi. Mes poings étaient serrés rigidement contre moi, ma posture était droite comme un balai et je mis tout en œuvre pour sortir mon regard le plus assassin vers Tanya, qu'elle finit par remarquer au bout de quelques secondes en levant un parfait sourcil épilé en ma direction.

Edward et Tanya se dirigeaient vers la voiture de celle-ci et je voyais qu'elle faisait tout pour faire durer leur conversation ô combien intéressante. Je commençai donc à analyser mes options pour pouvoir atteindre mon objectif de cette journée : rentrer chez moi. Alice et Angela n'étaient plus là, et il était hors de question que je me rabaisse à demander quoique ce soit à n'importe qui et attirer la pitié vers moi. Et il était également inenvisageable d'appeler Charlie ou Renée si je voulais garder un semblant de statut social.

Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule possibilité, la marche. Je n'étais pas une grande sportive du tout et la distance entre le lycée et chez moi était relativement conséquente mais il était absolument hors de question que je reste une minute de plus à regarder Tanya littéralement baver sur Edward. Le monde avait ses limites après tout.

J'entrepris de sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement et me mis en route sur le trottoir, il allait me falloir au moins une demi-heure pour arriver à destination.

La fatigue se faisait sentir lourdement dans mes membres engourdis sous la chaleur suffocante de Phoenix. Ma respiration se faisait laborieuse et un filet de transpiration se créa sur mon front. Bon, d'accord, ça ne faisait que 5 minutes que je marchais, et si je me retournais je pourrais toujours voir le lycée. Mais quand même, on sous-estimait fortement l'effort entreprit dans la marche.

Je fixais le sol en avançant quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir à ma hauteur, je tournai la tête pour voir une certaine Volvo argentée avec un certain Apollon au volant. Son visage, toujours autant à couper le souffle, était empreint d'une expression confuse. Il baissa la vitre passager, se pencha et me demanda :

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule comme ça ?

J'avais quand même l'impression que c'était évident, mais apparemment pas pour lui, donc je m'empressai de lui répondre :

- Eh bien je marche.

- Non sans blague Bella, ce que je voulais dire était plutôt : pourquoi es-tu en train de marcher ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui me donnait juste envie de me jeter à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et de le dévorer. Mais je me retins, évidemment.

- Il se trouve que ni Alice ni Angela ne pouvaient me raccompagner donc …

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de te conduire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses merveilleux sourcils.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer Edward, je ne suis pas la fille la plus populaire ici tu sais, dis-je simplement en reprenant mon chemin.

J'entendis alors un son étrange mais extrêmement … _sexy_. Edward grogna. Oui, il grogna. Je me retournai et le vis se pincer l'arrête du nez en marmonnant quelques paroles inintelligibles. Soudain, il releva le visage, me regarda droit dans les yeux et dis :

- Monte.

Je ne me fis pas prier et montai dans la voiture argentée qui valait sûrement un joli petit paquet d'argent. L'air y était agréable, merci à l'inventeur de l'air conditionné, et le siège en cuir noir était plus confortable que mon lit.

Une fois installée, je le remerciai doucement et le gratifiai d'un petit sourire auquel il me renvoya un éblouissant. Et, comme je n'étais qu'une pauvre adolescente pleine d'hormones incontrôlables, je rougis violemment et détournai la tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Tanya avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le lâcher de si tôt pourtant. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais j'avais peur d'avoir l'air d'une complète obsédée. Même si je n'étais pas loin d'en être une.

Le silence dans la voiture commençait à se faire pesant, et j'avais l'impression qu'il était de mon devoir de le briser. Mais pour dire quoi ?

- Alors … hum, tu …

Ok, là c'était pire.

- Oui Bella, je … ? m'interrogea-t-il l'air légèrement moqueur.

- Eh bien …

_Jésus, aide-moi là, je rame !_

- Tu aimes bien Phoenix ?

Bon ce n'était pas ma meilleure question, mais j'allais m'améliorer. Après un petit rire, il répondit :

- Oui assez, c'est différent de ce que j'ai connu, mais j'apprécie un peu de soleil.

Okay, bon, autre sujet ? …

- C'était un sacré numéro que ton frère a fait dans la cafétéria, finis-je par dire.

Il éclata de rire et dit :

- Oh oui ! Emmett restera Emmett, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Rosalie ait apprécié pourtant.

- Tu parles, elle était livide. Mais il faut la comprendre, elle a toujours eu l'habitude d'être la reine le jour de son anniversaire, et là, ton pauvre frère lui a volé toute l'attention, et ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire s'il voulait la charmer, ça c'est sûr, expliquai-je en rigolant.

- Certes, mais Emmett n'a jamais été très futé je le crains, soupira-t-il l'air grave. Heureusement que Jas et moi sommes là pour redresser la barre ! s'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse fièrement.

Je me mis à glousser, chose complètement inhabituelle pour moi, et repensai à _Scarface_ et à Alice, et espérai intérieurement que son retour en voiture avec lui s'était bien passé. Je me rappelai également de l'étrange absence de Jasper lorsque j'avais diné chez les Cullen, et me demandais ce qui pouvait être la cause de son retrait. Peut être était-il malade, je décidai d'enquêter auprès de M. Sublime assis à côté de moi.

- Au fait, comment va Jasper ? Je me demandais ça, enfin … il n'était pas là quand j'ai diné avec vous, je…

Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée après tout, et le petit soupir d'Edward n'apaisa pas mes doutes.

- Non, laisse, je n'aurais pas dû demander ça, désolé, je ne savais pas …

- Non Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que ça t'ait intrigué, me coupa-t-il doucement. Je … eh bien, disons que Jas à eu une mauvaise expérience juste avant le déménagement, il l'a très mal pris et y repense souvent, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger dans ces moments.

- Oh, je vois, je ne voulais vraiment pas insister, tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire Edward, murmurai-je, gênée.

Me tournant vers ma fenêtre, je me rendis alors compte que nous étions déjà arrivés devant chez moi, et d'après la couleur du ciel, depuis un bon moment.

_Zut_

- Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps Edward, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je commençais à sortir de la voiture, quand je sentis une main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et me retenir. Je me retournai pour voir M. Perfection avec une expression indescriptible sur son visage. J'attendis qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche, il ne faisait que me fixer sans osciller. Je me mordis la lèvre, signe de nervosité, alors qu'il laissa échapper une grande bouffée d'air toujours en me regardant intensément. _Mon Dieu_, même sa façon d'expirer était érotique.

Il ferma les yeux fermement pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et enfin ouvrir la bouche :

- Bella, je … enfin je voulais dire que … um, bredouilla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et en rougissant légèrement, si tu avais jamais besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner je serai ravi de le faire, finit-t-il très vite.

C'était bizarre, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire au départ, mais je ne le pressai pas plus, lui fit un nouveau sourire en lui disant que j'y penserai et me dirigeai vers ma maison.

Après un diner silencieux avec Charlie et mes devoirs faits à la va-vite, je m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre en espérant avoir le droit à un petit coup d'œil de mon cher voisin - dans un état de nudité avancé si préférable. Je me préparai rapidement pour la nuit, puis m'installai à ma fenêtre et fut graciée d'une vue inoubliable qui pouvait se traduire par cette équation :

Edward Cullen + torse nu + cheveux mouillés = Bella heureuse.

_Ah, ce que j'aimais cette fenêtre._

**Note : **Bon ok, on sait, on est pitoyables. On mérite le châtiment suprême. Des coups de fouets, un arrachage de petits doigts et autres tortures pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Mais, les vacances approchent mes chères amies, et nous garantissons de poster plus régulièrement (dans la mesure du possible).

**Question de la semaine : **A quoi ressemble votre voisin ? (Aussi _sexy_ qu'un certain Edward Cullen ?)

Merci encore de nous lire,

_Estelle et Samantha_


	7. Mario Mario!

_L__es personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Nous respectons le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**Note :** Wow un nouveau chapitre ! Exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? :)

**-The Boy Next Door-**

7. Mario Mario!

POV Edward

Je garai ma Volvo devant la maison, puis entrai dans le salon en me débarrassant de ma veste pour être interrompu dans mon train de pensées par la voix de mon frère :

- Wow Eddie, on dirait que tu viens de passer une nuit torride avec Scarlett Johansson ! Emmett s'exclama en me voyant arriver.

Il était complètement avachi sur le canapé, un soda à la main, les yeux brillants. Il nourrissait une obsession très étrange envers cette actrice depuis déjà plusieurs années, clamant qu'elle était « la femme parfaite créée par Dieu pour faire baver d'envie l'américain moyen ». C'était ahurissant, à chaque fois qu'un film sortait avec elle comme héroïne, il fallait qu'il aille le voir, même si le public destiné était majoritairement féminin.

Mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, après tout, comment cette journée pouvait être qualifiée de mauvaise ?

Mais oui,

1) J'avais enfin pu donner à Mike Newton ce qu'il méritait, à savoir : un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

2) Bella me reparlait à nouveau

3) Bella me reparlait à nouveau !

Le fait que ma belle voisine m'avait pardonné me rendait dans un état de béatitude que je n'avais jamais connu. Ces derniers jours n'étaient pas parmi mes plus heureux, c'était sûr. Depuis que Bella était tombé devant toute la population du lycée et qu'elle m'avait vu rire à ses dépends, elle s'était mis en tête de m'ignorer totalement. Non pas qu'elle me l'avait dit, mais il avait été assez clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas ma présence auprès d'elle lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait dans son périmètre, elle changeait de direction.

Et ça m'avait fait mal, et même si je ne pouvais pas me vanter de vraiment la connaitre ou d'être son ami avant cela, son ignorance m'avait quelque peu secoué. Néanmoins je pouvais remercier le ciel et tous les petits anges que ma fenêtre donnait directement sur celle de Bella. _Hallelujah._

Tous les soirs, je la regardais lire, écrire, écouter de la musique ou même dormir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive avec délectation. Elle était si belle et douce et …

- Ouhou Eddie chéri … susurra Emmett toujours allongé sur le divan, un sourire angélique sur son visage.

Je lui lançai un regard de pierre – au moins c'était mon intention – mais son sourire ne fit que s'allonger. Il mit sa main droite sur son cœur, se releva sur ses genoux et prit une expression tragique – ou plutôt comique.

- Une certaine Bella Swan ne serait-elle pas la cause de cette mine heureuse sur ton visage mon cher ami ? demanda-t-il.

Je voulu rester le plus impassible possible face à lui, mais sentis que j'avais échoué en le voyant rigoler à pleine gorge et s'écrouler de nouveau sur le canapé.

Je roulai les yeux et alla dans la cuisine pour me prendre un soda. En revenant dans le salon, je m'assis devant la télé et me mis à zapper tout en ignorant mon frère immature.

- Oh Eddie, tu m'en veux ? m'interrogea-t-il, le visage faussement innocent.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie ! m'exclamai-je.

- D'accord, d'accord _Edward, _concéda-t-il en levant les mains en signe de défense. Mais avoue le au moins, j'ai raison, non ?

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai longuement, l'air grave, même si intérieurement je jubilais. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Emmett m'écoutait avec attention. Alors je fis durer encore plus son attente pour finir par craquer et afficher un grand sourire.

- Je le savais ! s'écria-t-il.

Nous nous mîmes donc à discuter et je lui racontai tout ce qui c'était passé depuis les propos de Mike envers Bella jusqu'à notre discussion dans ma voiture. Lorsque je lui expliquai ma réaction et mon coup de poing, il lança un « Bien joué Champion ! » suivi d'une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Geste qui me fit rouler des yeux, ce qu'il pouvait être gamin.

Evidemment, je ne rentrai pas dans les détails sur mon entrevue avec Bella en la raccompagnant – c'était _privé _– et nous finîmes par regarder un match de baseball dans un silence confortable.

Il était déjà presque l'heure de diner quand Jasper arriva enfin, le visage tranquille, fredonnant un petit air inconnu.

Il déposa sa veste nonchalamment, fit une petite pirouette sur lui-même pour terminer par s'assoir au bout du long divan.

J'étais sûr qu'Emmett et moi avions l'air de deux idiots à le fixer bêtement, mais c'était assez exceptionnel de voir Jasper ainsi. Même notre mère, qui était dans la cuisine vint voir ce qu'il se passait en entendant Jaz fredonner. Et elle aussi s'arrêta net en le voyant et fronça les sourcils.

- Euh Jaz ? dit Emmett d'une petite voix.

Jasper stoppa son fredonnement et nous regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

Ma mère et moi échangeâmes un regard furtif, puis elle se risqua à lui parler :

- Mon chéri, où étais-tu ? Il est déjà l'heure de diner …

- Oh ? dit-il simplement en haussant les sourcils en signe de surprise.

Un silence s'installa avec Emmett, moi et notre mère fixant Jasper qui se contentait de regarder dans le vide. Soudain, il leva les yeux comme s'il se réveillait et afficha une mine gênée tout en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh euh, eh bien … une amie m'a raccompagné et je suppose que euh … nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, c'est tout, bredouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

C'était bizarre, Jaz n'était pas du genre à être embarrassé. Certes, il n'était pas toujours 100% sûr de lui comme Em', mais il ne doutait pas de ses décisions ni de ses actions et était encore moins aussi peu assuré devant quelqu'un. Non, ce genre d'attitude était plutôt réservé à moi malheureusement.

Jasper avait toujours dégagé une certaine assurance, même très petit. C'était lui qui dirigeait les jeux quand nous étions entre copains et gardait toujours son calme, contrairement à Em' qui lui revenait pratiquement tous les jours avec un nouveau bleu sur le corps. Jaz était bon élève et passionné d'histoire, et grâce au respect et à la confiance qu'il inspirait, il n'avait jamais manqué d'amis et je l'avais toujours envié et admiré pour cela.

Un silence s'installa, où personne ne s'avait trop quoi dire. Puis, Emmett, alias l'éternel boulet, ne put s'empêcher de sortir un commentaire salace :

- Une amie tu dis … insista-t-il en bougeant répétitivement ses sourcils. Et je la connais cette _amie_ ?

A ce commentaire, Jasper ne fit que rougir de plus belle, une chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais.

- Emmett Cullen, laisse ton frère tranquille ! gronda maman en voyant que Jaz était de plus en plus gêné.

- Mais quoi, j'ai rien fait ! Ca devrait être moi le frustré de l'histoire ! Edward s'est enfin bougé les fesses avec sa Bellassima et même Jaz maintenant se trouve quelqu'un ! C'est moi le malheureux, j'ai besoin d'amour ! finit-il les mains au ciel, l'air dramatique.

Jasper, maman et moi roulâmes des yeux et sortirent un « Oui, Emmett » avant de revenir à nos occupation premières, le laissant ruminer seul.

o0o

Après avoir fait mes devoirs et avoir mangé, je me retrouvais en pleine partie de MarioKart avec Em' et Jaz dans le salon. Emmett était en tête comme à son habitude mais je le suivais de près tandis que Jasper était bon dernier et semblait être complètement ailleurs.

C'était une éternelle compétition entre mes frères et moi, depuis des années nous nous battions pour savoir qui était le meilleur aux jeux de courses, enfin à _tous_ les jeux plus exactement. Nous devions avoir toutes les consoles existantes et plus d'une centaine de jeux, mais nous nous lassions jamais de jouer. Nos parents n'avaient pas trop de problèmes pour nos cadeaux à Noël : des nouveaux jeux et nous étions plus qu'heureux.

Le salon était un mélange de profanités et de cris lors de la dernière course où la victoire se jouait entre Em' et moi quand soudain je vis l'écran s'arrêter et le mot PAUSE s'afficher sur l'écran alors qu'Emmett s'écria :

- Euréka !

Je le regardai, ahuri, les mains toujours sur la manette, et même Jaz, qui ne feignait plus aucun intérêt au jeu et avait pris un livre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, sortit de sa lecture pour le fixer, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- J'ai trouvé Jasper ! Je sais comment séduire Rosalie ! cria-t-il, fier de lui, inconscient des regards assassins que je lui lançais depuis qu'il avait suspendu la partie.

- Attend, t'es sérieux là Em' ? Tu me prives de ma victoire pour Rosalie Hale, la _seule_ fille qui semble résister à ton charme dévastateur ? terminai-je, un point sarcastique.

- Ah ça va Eddie, ça y est, Bella Donna te parles à nouveau et tout le monde doit souffrir en silence, n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper éclata de rire mais fut vite interrompu par Emmett, qui s'enflammait : « Ah ça va toi aussi, tu crois que je t'ai pas remarqué avec tes sourires en coin et tes petits soupirs amoureux ! Tu nous dois des explications d'ailleurs ! »

- Je ne soupire pas ! répliqua Jaz, redevenu rouge. Et … je ne vous dois rien du tout d'abord, dit-il maladroitement. Et en plus, ce n'était pas comme si tu avais une quelconque chance avec ta Rosalie, c'est évident qu'elle ne te supporte pas.

- Eh bien c'est _justement_ pour ça que j'ai un plan ! annonça Emmett, l'air triomphant.

Tout ce que Jaz et moi trouvâmes à dire fut un simple « huumm ».

- Oh la la, ne me regardez pas comme ça les mecs, ça va marcher j'en suis sûr. C'est _in-faill-ible _!

- D'accord … Et en quoi consiste se plan génial ? demandai-je.

- Simple. Elle aime sa voiture, non ? Eh bien je vais la casser.

- Quoi ? criâmes Jasper et moi.

- Relax les mecs, je casse sa voiture chérie à son insu _puis _je la répare ! Comme ça, elle me verra comme une sorte d'homme viril et habile auquel elle sera incapable de résister. Simple comme bonjour. Et dire que cette idée m'est venue en jouant à MarioKart, c'est fou comme je m'impressionne.

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes longuement, abasourdis. Pour être impressionnant, c'était impressionnant. On avait l'habitude des idées d'Em' qui frisaient le ridicule, comme la fois où suite à la lecture d'un magazine féminin, il s'était baladé entièrement nu en plein hiver dans notre ancienne maison pour _régénérer son corps et faire communion avec les éléments _au grand dam de nos parents. Mais là, c'était du pur délire.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? nous interrogea-t-il, toujours avec cette expression de fierté sur son visage.

- Euh Em', commença Jaz doucement, tu réalises qu'elle pourrait très bien découvrir ce que tu as fait et porter plainte, hein ? Et d'ailleurs, tu t'y connais en voiture ? A part sur MarioKart bien sûr, finit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Roh les mecs, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, non ? Je dévisse un truc sous son capot, elle essaye de faire démarrer sa voiture mais ça ne marche pas puis TA DA ! Emmett le sauveur arrive et la fait démarrer ! Efficace et imparable.

- Mmm, je sais pas Em', ça m'a l'air légèrement _illégal_. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne te ferait pas changer d'avis, correct ?

- Tu l'as dis Jazzy.

- Bien, je m'en doutais, mais alors _par pitié_, ne me mêle pas à ça, ok ? plaida Jasper, les mains jointes en signe de prière.

Emmett fit une moue et regarda Jaz comme s'il l'implorait de changer d'avis, mais ce dernier ne fit que le fixer impassiblement et faire un « non » de la tête déterminé.

- Okaay, mais alors toi Eddie, tu vas m'aider, j'aurai besoin de toi pour faire le gué et m'alerter en cas de problème.

Il dut voir mon expression hésitante car il se leva, se mit à genoux devant moi et agrippa mes jambes :

- Allez, Eddie-chou, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, aide-moi à séduire la femme de ma vie !

Je soupirai lourdement, je n'étais pas 100% ok avec son plan, mais après tout, s'il voulait tant que ça que cette Rosalie le remarque, il fallait peut être qu'il emploie les grands moyens. Et puis si ça ne marchait pas, ce sera juste une nouvelle occasion de rire à ses dépends. Après cette pensée, je fus tout de suite plus enthousiaste à son entreprise et affichai un sourire malicieux à Emmett puis lui promit de l'aider à ce qu'il appelait déjà « l'Opération Séduction ».

En me voyant acquiescer, Jaz secoua la tête avec un léger sourire dans ma direction comme pour me dire « c'est ton problème mec » et il monta dans sa chambre.

- Bon, maintenant que la baltringue est parti, il faut se constituer un plan d'attaque, on va d'abord faire des repérages …

- Oh ok relax Em', on a le temps, non ? Et si on voyait ça demain ou ce week-end, je suis fatigué là, le coupai-je.

Il soupira lourdement et ajouta en bougonnant : « Ok Bel au boit dormant, va dormir et espionner comme un pervers ta voisine, on en reparle demain. »

Je rougis, et marmonna un « Je suis pas un pervers » en montant les escaliers puis parti me laver rapidement pour finir par m'installer dans mon lit tout en lançant quelques coups d'œil vers la fenêtre voisine.

Bon, d'accord, c'était plus que _quelques coups d'œil_.

La lumière était encore allumée, et je pouvais voir Bella allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle devait s'être encore endormie sans s'en apercevoir. Ca lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs.

Mon Dieu, peut être qu'Emmett avait raison.

C'était glauque.

Je pouvais voir la plus grande partie de ses jambes et de ses bras car son pyjama était constitué d'un simple short et débardeur. Ma partie gentleman me criait de fermer mes rideaux et d'arrêter de jouer au voyeur pervers.

Mais malheureusement pour elle – ou heureusement pour moi –, cette partie était largement minoritaire.

_Hé hé hé. Edward Cullen : Voyeur officiel de Bella Swan._

o0o

**Note : **Bon, on est désolé pour l'attente, et blablabla, c'est presque devenu la routine, non ?

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu – peut être un peu court ? –, en tout cas, écrire les dialogues d'Emmett est un véritable bonheur !

On va essayer de faire vite pour la suite, mais bon, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours :)

**Question de la semaine : **Quelle est la chose la plus farfelue que vous ayez faite ?

**PS : **Avez-vous remarqué que nous avons posté une autre histoire mes chères amies ? Seriez-vous disposées à y jeter un petit coup d'œil et pourquoi pas un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plait :) Emmett vous supplie !

Merci encore de nous lire,

Estelle et Samantha.

Une p'tite review s'vouplé ? Objectif : 400 reviews, on peut le faire !


	8. Amour, Gloire et Beauté

_L__es personnages de cette fanfiction sont propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Nous respectons le copyright et le nom déposé de chaque marque citée. Cette histoire n'a pas de but lucratif._

**-The Boy Next Door-**

**8. Amour, gloire et beauté**

POV Bella

Après une nuit remplie de rêves hantés par un certain Edward Cullen, je me préparai pour ma journée de cours et mangeai mon bol de céréales en me rejouant dans ma tête le quasi strip-tease de mon voisin la nuit dernière à sa sortie de la douche. _Aaah_. Je revoyais encore comment les gouttelettes d'eau chatouillaient son buste et ses cheveux délicieusement humides se plaquer contre son front et ses yeux verts brillants …

Mais je m'arrêtai net quand je sentis du lait littéralement couler sur mon menton et faillis m'étouffer avec un pétale de corn flakes qui s'était logée dans le fond de ma gorge. Je me levai, déterminée à stopper – ou du moins diminuer – toutes ces pensées à la limite de l'impureté, pris mon sac et ouvrai ma porte d'entrée pour voir quelque chose d'assez déconcertant.

La petite Audi d'Alice était garée non devant chez moi comme d'habitude, mais sur le trottoir des Cullen et sa propriétaire était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous _alias_ Jasper Cullen.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, était la présence d'une Volvo argentée sur _mon_ trottoir avec son propriétaire appuyé contre la portière, les bras et les jambes croisés devant lui, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage quand il me vit franchir la porte.

_Euuh j'ai raté un épisode là ?_

Je descendis les marches du porche à une allure qui devait ressembler à celle d'un escargot paresseux et finis devant Edward qui avait toujours ce mystérieux sourire aux lèvres et quelque chose dans le regard de non-identifiable.

- Bonjour Bella, dit-il si doucement que sa voix était comme une caresse sur mon corps.

- Hum, hey.

_Wow, très articulé Swan._

Il continua à me fixer sans rien dire, ses cheveux bronze ondulant délicatement avec la brise. Puis sa main droite se leva lentement vers mon visage pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et j'étais prête à parier qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur tant il battait fort dans mes propres oreilles.

Inutile de préciser que j'étais aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier.

Nous étions comme dans une bulle, où rien d'autre que nous n'avait sa place. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vécu, et que je n'avais surtout pas envie de quitter. Son visage adornait une expression qui dégageait de la pure curiosité en me regardant et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si j'avais exactement la même expression sur mon visage. Sa main était à présent posée sur ma joue et caressait lentement ma peau comme si j'étais très fragile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? murmurai-je, comme si une parole prononcée trop fort gâcherait notre moment.

- Je t'accompagne au lycée Bella, dit-il aussi doucement.

- Mais .. ?

- Shh, m'interrompu-t-il faiblement, eh bien comme tu peux le voir, ton chauffeur habituel à d'autre obligations, annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en pointant son index vers Alice et Jasper, et j'ai offert de t'accompagner moi-même à partir d'aujourd'hui, comme ça tout le monde est content.

Wow, ça je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Alice et Scarface s'entendraient aussi bien. Après tout, les premiers mots qu'elle lui avait adressés dataient de seulement _hier_. Et d'ailleurs je ne savais toujours pas de quoi ils avaient parlé !

Je me sentis instantanément mal, quelle amie je faisais ! Elle me parlait de lui depuis des semaines, et quand elle avait enfin pris sur elle pour lui parler, je ne l'avais même pas appelé pour qu'elle me raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé comme elle en avait eu surement besoin.

Alice faisait partie de ces personnes qui, pour se sentir mieux, parlaient de tout ce qui leur arrivait et j'avais gracieusement rempli ce rôle depuis qu'on se connaissait car, malgré ses apparences de fille extravertie, elle avait cruellement besoin de quelqu'un en qui se confier. Elle était fille unique et ses parents étaient constamment en déplacement aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis, la laissant seule avec sa gouvernante, Maggie, la plupart de ses soirées. Rien de très excitant pour une personne aussi vivante qu'Alice.

Je les regardai de plus près, et on pouvait tout de suite voir à quel point Alice était entichée de Jasper. Et d'après son visage, lui aussi était plus qu'intéressé. Je laissai échapper un petit rire en voyant Alice ouvrir sa portière passager à Jasper comme si elle voulait l'impressionner avec sa galanterie. Et celui-ci lui fit une petite révérence, à laquelle elle rougit légèrement, avant de monter dans la petite voiture. En s'installant au volant, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et leva les pouces en signe de réussite, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui répondis par les mêmes gestes et me retournai vers Edward, qui ne faisait que me regarder, le visage étrangement serein.

- Quoi ? finis-je par lui demander, gênée.

- Oh, rien, répondit-il simplement.

- Bella Donna ! s'écria une voix grave et je tournai la tête pour voir l'autre frère d'Edward, Emmett, en marche vers nous.

Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler véritablement, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était exactement le genre de personne qui n'avait rien à faire à côté de gens comme moi. Il était très grand, outrageusement musclé et tout son être criait _populaire. _Le genre de gars qui excellait dans tous les sports et qui avait une armée de filles prêtes à mourir pour lui. Mais bizarrement, il cherchait l'attention de la reine de glace personnifiée, Rosalie Hale. Il méritait mieux, le pauvre. Il devait être masochiste.

- Alors, Latin Lover, as-tu réussi à séduire ta jolie _Bella ? _s'exclama-t-il en employant un faux accent italien en prononçant mon nom.

Mais quand ses mots arrivèrent à nos oreilles, Edward et moi rougîmes si violement qu'Emmett se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Oh, comme vous êtes mignons les amoureux, et c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une dame à séduire, moi ! Allez, en voiture ! dit-il en nous donnant une tape sur l'épaule à chacun puis monta à l'arrière de la Volvo.

Je levai les sourcils vers Edward et celui-ci afficha un sourire gêné.

- Euh oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais j'accompagne aussi Em' au lycée, euh … désolé pour son comportement immature en avance parce que là, c'est que le début, dit-il en soupirant, la main dans ses cheveux.

- T'inquiète pas, l'humiliation, ça me connait, répliquai-je aigrement avec un sourire qu'il me renvoya en beaucoup plus éclatant.

Je montai à côté de lui et il mit la voiture en marche, les oreilles toujours un peu rouges.

Les premières minutes du trajet se firent dans un silence oppressant, aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire. Et il était sûr que la présence d'Edward me rendait toujours plus muette que d'habitude. J'étais toujours plus nerveuse à proximité de lui qu'à celle de n'importe qui d'autre. J'étais même persuadée que je serais plus intimidée par lui que par le président des Etats-Unis.

Mais finalement, ce fut Emmett qui brisa la glace par un commentaire plus qu'inattendu :

- Bon dis-moi Bellassima, toi et Rosalie … vous êtes bonnes amies, c'est ça ?

_Il se fout de moi là ?_

_Et c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?_

Je me retournai sur mon siège pour être face à face avec lui et me contentai de le fixer froidement en levant lentement mon sourcil droit.

En voyant mon expression, il avala lourdement sa salive, comme s'il avait peur de moi. Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

- Euh, je suppose que c'est « non » alors ?

- Tu suppose bien, en effet Emmett, répliquai-je.

A cet échange, Edward éclata de rire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il était vraiment séduisant quand il riait, pensai-je. Sa peau se pliait légèrement aux coins de ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon et son sourire laissait voir une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Même son rire en lui-même était remarquable, il y avait quelque chose de très masculin dedans.

- Emmett, Bella et Rosalie se déteste ! s'exclama Edward. Toi qui la vénère autant, tu aurais pu remarquer son expression de dédain à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvent l'une à côté de l'autre, c'est insensé. D'ailleurs Bella, pourquoi vous vous haïssez autant ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait … simple incompatibilité je suppose. On ne pourrait pas être plus opposées l'une de l'autre. Et puis elle est si … superficielle et hautaine, c'est affligeant à regarder.

- Hey ! Ne dis pas ça sur Rosie ! s'écria Emmett.

Je me retournai à nouveau vers lui et refit mon lever de sourcil droit qui amena un nouvel avalage de salive d'Emmett.

- Ah oui mon cher Emmett ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que ta Rosalie ne t'appréciait pas plus que moi, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Bon d'accord, concéda-t-il, mais tu vas voir, il suffit d'un petit coup de pouce du destin et elle succombera à mon charme dévastateur, c'est écrit !

Je ne fis que le regarder, sceptique. Celui-ci soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête.

- Bella Belli Bello, _je_ suis le coup de pouce du destin, j'ai un plan im-pa-rable ! Je t'explique, je vais …

- Ferme là Em' ! l'interrompu Edward. Par je ne sais quel _miracle_, j'ai accepté de t'aider dans ton plan foireux, mais il est hors de question que tu mêles Bella à ça, compris ?

- Mais Eddie ! Elle pourrait être une super diversion !

- J'ai dis non.

_Euh, okaay._

J'étais larguée là, de quoi ils parlaient ? Un plan ? Pour séduire Rosalie ? _N'importe quoi !_

Emmett était plus barré que je ne le pensais. Et d'après ce que j'avais compris, Edward allait l'aider. Nom de Dieu. J'espérais au moins que ça n'avait rien d'illégal. Et tout d'un coup, je ne voulu plus du tout savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Avec ma chance, Rosalie voudrait se venger sur moi ou un truc dans le genre. Et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir Rosalie à dos, et encore moins en soif de vengeance. Missy Penbery était là pour témoigner. Après avoir volé sa trousse à maquillage en 4ème, celle-ci s'était retrouvée en sous-vêtements à la sortie des vestiaires de sport, ses vêtements disparus.

Pile à ce moment là, je réalisai qu'Edward était déjà en train de se garer dans le parking du lycée et trente secondes plus tard, Edward et moi étions devant l'entrée, Emmett déjà hors de vue. Un silence s'installa entre nous où je ne savais que faire.

Finalement, Angela nous sortit de notre misère en m'interpellant. Je lançai un fébrile « bye » à Edward et allai retrouver Angie sans un autre mot.

0o0

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée Bella de t'avoir laissée tomber, mais … aah, soupira Alice, les yeux brillants.

Un petit rire m'échappa, on sortait de notre dernier cours de la matinée et je prenais un malin plaisir à tourmenter ma petite Alice. Elle avait cet air de pure extase depuis ce matin, la tête dans les nuages, ce qui lui valut plusieurs réprimandes de professeurs exaspérés.

- Bon je sais, toi et Scarface c'est pour la vie et bla bla bla.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'écria-t-elle. Et puis, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Jaz est quelqu'un de formidable et de très profond !

Nous étions en plein débat, elle clamait que Scarface était son « âme sœur » tandis que je restais plus que perplexe par ses déclarations enflammées. Elle m'avait raconté, sans entrer vraiment dans les détails – chose rare pour Alice – qu'ils avaient discuté des heures dans un parc hier quand elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui, et que depuis, c'était le coup de foudre.

En entrant dans la cafétéria, Alice s'arrêta de marcher abruptement. Je me retournai vers elle, hébétée, pour la voir le regard viré sur la table des Cullen, un _énorme_ sourire aux lèvres.

- Aliice … arrête ton cirque et vient ! chuchotai-je lourdement.

- Mais Bella regarde !

Je me tournai vers leur table, et vit Jasper faire de grands gestes vers où nous nous trouvions, comme s'il nous disait d'approcher. Alice échappa un petit cri strident, et se mit littéralement à vibrer sur place. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux suppliants. Il était évident qu'elle voulait aller manger avec lui.

_Eh voilà, Bella se retrouve encore toute seule. Une véritable tragédie humaine._

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux tu que je te dise Alice, vas-y. Et bon appétit.

Peut être que je devrais considérer à aller manger dans la bibliothèque, cela m'éviterait tout les drames qui se passent à l'heure du déjeuner. Je commençais à rebrousser chemin quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Alice, va manger avec eux, je vais me trouver une place ailleurs, c'est pas grave.

- Tu peux vraiment être bête quand tu veux toi ! Tu viens aussi avec moi, idiote.

_Quoi ?_

- Quoi ?

- C'est non négociable, tu viens manger avec les Cullen, un point c'est tout. Allez, va prendre un plateau ! dit-elle avec un air autoritaire très convainquant.

- Mais …

- Ferme-là. Allez !

Bon, ok. Apparemment je n'avais pas le choix. Et la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de mettre Alice en pétard. Malgré sa petite taille, elle pouvait être très violente quand elle le voulait.

Après avoir rempli mon plateau avec une petite bouteille d'eau, une part de pizza et un yaourt, Alice et moi nous mîmes en marche vers la table des Dieux, comme Alice l'appelait, avec moi trainant des pieds derrière mon amie surexcitée. J'avais comme l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait, mais après multiples vérifications, je conclus que personne ne nous prêtait attention. Comme d'habitude.

Arrivée devant leur table, Emmett nous fit un grand sourire en levant les mains au ciel, puis commença à parler avec un accent italien ridicule :

- Vous avez enfin décidé de rejoindre la familia ! Approchez mes amies, n'ayez pas peur d'oncle Emmettino !

Tandis que Jasper et Edward éclataient de rire, Alice me regarda, ahurie. Je la comprenais parfaitement, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait.

- Alice, Bella, je vous en pris, asseyez-vous et ignorez mon frère, je sais qu'il peut être quelque peu _spécial_, nous dit Jasper avec un petit rire.

Il tapota la chaise à côté de lui pour Alice qu'elle prit gracieusement et je pris le siège en face d'Edward qui était d'ailleurs en train de me regarder avec un de ses sourires légèrement de travers. Je rougis en retour et baissai les yeux. Mon Dieu, je devais avoir l'air d'une totale idiote à être constamment rouge dès qu'il me souriait. Ou qu'il me parlait. Ou qu'il me regardait. Bref.

Nous commençâmes à manger dans une ambiance confortable. On aurait dit que Jasper et Alice étaient sur une autre planète tant ils nous ignoraient complètement. Des fois ils ne se parlaient même pas, comme s'ils communiquaient en se regardant simplement. Et en voyant cela, Edward et moi échangeâmes quelques sourires complices. Je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes agir comme cela, et apparemment, Edward non plus.

Emmett était en plein travail avec son « opération séduction » et à chaque fois qu'il la mentionnait, Edward soupirait ou essayait de lui faire changer d'avis, mais il n'avait rien à faire, il était borné. Il avait même un petit carnet avec lui où il notait toutes ses idées pour son plan soi-disant infaillible.

Edward et moi étions en pleine discussion sur un quelconque groupe de musique quand je sentis encore des regards sur moi. Je me retournai et tombai yeux dans les yeux avec la harpie en furie Tanya Denali. Son expression était si sombre et malveillante qu'elle me donnait la chair de poule. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai sur mon siège, intimidée.

Elle était jalouse, c'était certain, mais aussi moqueuse et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. C'était vrai, qu'est ce que je faisais là ? J'étais sûr qu'ils m'avaient accepté à leur table par simple pitié. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'une Tanya : je n'étais ni grande ni athlétique ni sûre de moi comme elle ou Rosalie.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur les miennes qui étaient en train de déchiqueter ma part de pizza cruellement. La main appartenait à Edward qui me regardait, les yeux inquisiteurs.

- Hey, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien d'important, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être « rien » pour moi, rétorqua-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Je soupirai, qu'allait-il penser de moi et de mes petits complexes d'adolescente névrosée ? Lui n'avait rien à se demander, il est populaire et plus qu'agréable à regarder. Et la moitié de la population du lycée à ses pieds. C'était ridicule.

- Bella, répond-moi s'il te plait, plaida-t-il en faisant une moue si mignonne qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas lui répondre.

- Je … eh bien il semblerait que ma présence à cette table ne soit pas approuvée par tous, admis-je en baissant les yeux.

Edward se redressa et regarda toute la salle. Il du apercevoir Tanya rapidement car il lança un petit « oh » à peine audible.

- Bella … tu as autant ta place à cette table que moi ou Em' et ce n'est pas Tanya ou n'importe qui d'autre qui te dira le contraire, tu m'entends ? annonça-t-il, le regard intense.

Une petite voix me dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire, et en plus, il avait l'air sincère, ce qui était source de soulagement pour moi. Je lui lançai un sourire plein de gratitude et continuai à manger ma pizza déchiquetée.

- Bella ? Tu comptes venir au bal cette année ? m'interpella Alice quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle devait être sortie de sa bulle à Jasperland, parce que là, elle me regardait, impatiente.

- Euh non, pourquoi ? demandai-je, confuse.

- Mais il faut que tu viennes ! Tu n'y vas jamais, et puis ce sera tellement drôle ! On pourra choisir nos robes ensembles !

_Vachement drôle._

- Alice, si tu te rappelles, il faut avoir un partenaire. Ce que je n'ai pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, avec qui tu y vas, toi ?

A mes propos, elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- A vrai dire, elle y va avec moi, annonça Jasper avec un large sourire.

Mais bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter. Eh bien, pour aller vite, ils vont vite ces deux là. A quand le mariage ?

- Oh, c'est super Alice ! m'écriai-je. Mais je crains que tu y ailles sans moi.

- Non, non, non et non ! Isabella Swan, tu iras à ce bal, même seule, je t'en fais ma promesse ! déclara-t-elle, solennelle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'allais jamais aux stupides bals de l'école. Depuis des années, à chaque soirée de bal, Angela et moi nous retrouvions pour une petite soirée DVD avec pop-corn et pots de glace géants. Nous n'étions jamais invitées et nous n'avions pas l'impression de rater grand-chose à part quelques ados bourrés et des portables volés. Mais cette année, j'avais bien l'impression que ça serait différent, surtout avec Angie raide dingue amoureuse de Ben. Il était évident qu'elle voudrait y aller avec lui.

Tant pis, à moi toute seule la glace vanille-cookies.

- Nan, Alice, c'est mieux comme ça, tu y vas avec Jasper et je serai très bien chez moi devant ma télé !

- Mais s'il te plait Bella !

- Non, Alice.

Elle secoua la tête exaspérée et Jasper lui mit la main sur son dos, comme pour la calmer, ce qui, bizarrement, réussi.

- A la la, ce que vous pouvez être stupides les enfants ! s'écria Emmett, qui avait levé la tête de son petit carnet.

Nous le regardâmes tous, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, les mains sous son menton.

- Mais c'est simple ! Jasper y va avec Alice-chérie, j'y vais avec Rosalie, qui, d'ici là, aura déjà succombé à mon charme et Bella Donna y va avec Eddie-chou, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans cette affaire !

_Hein ?_

Je me tournai vers Edward rapidement qui avait la mine aussi affolée que la mienne.

_Nan mais il est malade, jamais Edward voudrait y aller avec moi !_

0o0

**Note d'auteur : **Hola chicas !

Hey, ça ne nous a même pas pris un mois pour poster ! On mérite un Oscar ou un truc dans le genre pour cet exploit, non ? Ou peut être une gentille review ?

**Question de la semaine** : Vous êtes plutôt une Rosalie Hale ou une Bella Swan ?

Merci de nous lire ! (On ne le dit jamais assez)

Estelle et Samantha.

**Ps** : L'objectif 400 reviews est toujours à atteindre chères amies …


End file.
